A Pirate at heart
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth play a dangerous game from the moment they reuinte. Horrifying her fiance and her father. What happens when the game is no longer just a game, and Elizabeth's life is in danger? J/E Complete.
1. Trapped

A pirate at heart

Summary : Takes place after Worlds End. Will went after his father and hasn't been seen since. Elizabeth is living in Port Royal with her father, and Jack well Jack's just Jack. 3 years later Elizabeth is on one of the Navy's pride ships along with some of her old friends from Port Royal, due to be married once again to Norrington.  
Along their voyage their ship gets attacked by a certain pirate captain. Jack's crew accidently set the ship on fire so now Jack is forced to take all 10 girls on his ship. Jack and Elizabeth get reinquained while her friends are having the worst time of their lives. J/E

Chapter One

Port Royal, Dock

Elizabeth stood on the ramp leading up to the White Lily, the Navy's pride and commanding ship. Her father followed close behind her along with their maid Mary. Stepping onto the dock of the magnicificent ship she was suddenly overwhelmed with memories, the wind blew furiously in her hair and the sea sprayed on her perfectly scupltured face. She smiled as she reached up and released her hair from the tight knot it was in. Her long chesnut hair fell neatly onto her bare shoulders. Her tight corset was making it difficult for her to breath but right now she didn't care. She walked over to the rail of the ship and placed both of her hands firmly on it. Starring out she felt time fly by nothing else seemed to matter to her any more. Suddenly she felt the ship lurge as it left the dock and headed out into the ocean. She couldn't help but smile as Port Royal slowly faded away until it was no longer visible.

James Norrington watched Elizabeth silently, she was so beautiful. The way her hair flew around her face the way she stood up for what she believed. The way her eyes seemed to always be filled with joy whenever she was near the sea. As Port Royal disappeared he plucked up the courage to finally go and disturb her. Walking up to her as quietly as he could, careful not to make too much noise he stood behind her.

She sensed his presence long before he had said anything.

"What do you see James??" she asked indicating the ocean.

He looked at her confused, all he saw was the sea.

"I see the vast ocean" he told her. She sighed a bit too loudly.

"Is something wrong Elizabeth?" he inquired. Inside she was screaming to say something but reluctantly she shook her head. He nodded accepting her reason. Without another word she pushed past him and headed toward the fairly large captain's quarters where she presumed her "friends" were.

Norrington sighed as she left he couldn't help but notice she seemed somewhat disappointed in her answer, what could she have hoped he said he wondered. Everything about her was a mystery and he never seemed to be able to understand her.

Elizabeth entered the quarters slowly closing the door behind her. She looked at the scene before her sighing.

In the center of the room was a large round table, a cloth placed carefully on it. On the elegant white fabric were two teapots and 11 china teacups, all filled with hot freshly brewed tea. Surround the table were 11 wooden chairs each except for one had one of her many "friends" seaten upon it.

"Elizabeth, so nice for you to join us" her friend Annabelle called to her.

"Come sit down have some tea" Samantha told her.

Elizabeth nodded before sitting in the chair next to Samantha.

Ever since Jack had dropped her back in Port Royal three years ago her old friends seemed so boring and dull. She had never realised it before because they had always been one of the most interesting things in Port Royal to her, other than Will of course. She smiled thinking back to all those years she spent with Will swordfighting and talking for hours in the blacksmiths.

Then of course there had been Jack who from the moment he had saved her from drowning had showen her adventure, excitement, and freedom she had never expierenced before.

Her friends watched Elizabeth stare into space and gave each other simulatanious looks.

"Elizabeth?" Julia asked breaking her from her concentration.

"Yes, sorry i was just thinking" she told them. They all giggled which caused Elizabeth to smile.

"Were you thinking of a man?" they asked her curious. Elizabeth was the only one of her ten friends who wasn't married. The girls all before the age of 21 had been asked to marry by various rich suiters and one by one accepted.

Elizabeth was the "wild one", as they called her, she stood up for what she believed in which some of them admired her for while others thought of as as not proper.

"Yes" she told them truthfully.

"You must be excited to finally be marrying that handsome commodore after all of those "interuptions" Jessica presumed.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes of course" she responded trying to sound enthusicastic. Being married meant she would be tied down and force to live in Port Royal forever having endless amounts of children and wearing corsets and going to ball after ball.

Oh how she wished she could get off this dreaded ship and sail once again under a pirate flag. 


	2. Ship Spotting

Disclaimer: Disney owns Potc i only own any new characters and this story line

Chapter Two

Jack stood at the wheel of his beloved ship, the wind blew furiously in his hair and the sea whipped at his face. He smiled at the sight of the vast ocean ahead of him, the sea was calm which made the waves easier for the pearl to cut through. They were making great time and would be at the lost island of Atlantis in know time. After years of searching he had finally found the previous location of the island and with a little calculation found himself the current location.

His old yet wise first mate headed toward him a look of concern on his face. He paused next to Jack, not wanting to disturb his daze. After waiting for 5 minutes he was becoming rather impatient and his captain didnt seem to notice his presence.

"Captain" Gibbs called to him.

Jack turned around his hands still firmly placed on the wheel.

"Aye" he responded.

"Ship's approaching" he informed him.

"What they flying?" the infamous pirate captain inquired

"Navy" the first mate responded.

Jack smiled, which caught the mate off guard. Jack never seemed to cease suprising him in a very unusual and usually creative way.

"Well then, ready the guns and crew and prepare for a good stop of honest pirating" he responded.

Gibbs nodded before running below deck to warn the crew who were mostly relaxing and drinking themselves to an early grave.

As Jack waited he hummed a familiar tune to himself.

"We're devils, we're black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties, yo ho" he muttered, thinking back to time he spent with Elizabeth drinking on the island. Her craftyness and smartthinking never seemed to stop amazing him.

The crew had made their way onto the deck and now were standing swords drawn, guns loaded each ready for some fun. They kept themselves interested with various talks and stories they had picked up from their recent stop in Tortuga.

A few minutes later the pearl floated comfortablely next to the White Lily the wind blowing in both ship's sails furiously.

Jack grabbed the discarded rope on the ground near his feet and proceeded to tie the wheel in place. Once he was satisified he let go and slowly with a slight swagger made his way to his eager crew.

"Alright gentlemen 'ave some fun, anything ye take is yours te keep" he shouted above the noise coming from the crew.

"AYE!" they all responded before making their way to the side of the ship and grabbing their graffles and hooks and swinging over to the unexpecting ship. 


	3. It's rude to stare

Two chapter and about 6 reviews, not bad considering they were just the introductions.

I want to give thanks to crystalizedheart, flipflopper333, beautiful x lie, 1.more.time, mrs.sparrow

Chapter Three

Elizabeth sat in the large cabin slowly sipping the now warm tea, careful not to spill anything on herself.  
The others watched her curiously occasioningly glancing at one another and then back at Elizabeth, she noticed but tried her best not to pay attention.

She finished her tea within minutes, having spent most of the time staring at it to avoid the looks she was been given. She glanced up to find everyones eyes on her simulatiously, she glared at them but they continued to stare at her as if they were all in some inside joke together.

"What!" she finally snapped at them.

The girls looked at each other and finally Annabelle told Elizabeth.

"Is it true??" she asked her, as if Elizabeth knew exactly what she was talking about. Which of course she was absolutely clueless.

"Is what true?"

"That you got kidnapped and threatened by pirates?" she finally asked.

Elizabeth bursted into laughter.

"Is that what you have all been starring at for??" she exclaimed with a giggle.

They all looked at each other not knowing what to say or do.

"Of course it is" she told them.

A few of them gasped while the others just placed their hands over their mouths in a very ladylike fashion.

"Oh my you must have been possibly terrified"

"Ha" she laughed.

"The opposite in fact" she confided.

"What on earth are you talking about" Mary inquired.

Elizabeth looked at each of them realising that they would never understand how she felt while on the pearl, the wind in her hair, the spray of the sea upon her face. The vast ocean before her taking her any where she wanted to there was no limit she could be who she wanted to and was never judged.

The door suddenly burst open and she lost her train of thought, she spun around toward the door.

There stood a very distressed Governor Swann, he was puffing and panting and he was very red in the face.

"Father what's wrong?" she asked him as he slowly made his way from the door and headed toward a forgotton chair on the other side of the room.

Once seated he answered not only Elizabeth's questions but her prayers. 


	4. Not the full story

Thanks crystalizedheart!!!! This is dedicated to you.

Chapter Four

"Whats wrong??" she asked once more.

He looked up at her, and sighed he knew what he was about to tell her would once again put her in danger,  
but he knew she would be excited. She was that kind of person which made it very difficult to keep her safe, and after all she was one of the only things he had left.

"Pirates" he choked out.

A small smile appeared on her face but she did her best to cover it up, unfortunately it did not go unnoticed by her father and friends.

"What ship?" she inquired secretly praying it was the black pearl and Jack.

Governor Swann pulled a hankerchief out from his pocket and began dabbing his very red and sweating face.

Elizabeth sat waiting for her father to answer but it seemed that he had blown off the question and ignored her.

"Father" she said a little more sterner.

The girls watched as Elizabeth was becoming slightly more angrier with each passing second. Their eyes darted to her father who was still wiping away.

"It doesnt matter Elizabeth" he finally told her.

"Why ever not?" she countered.

"Elizabeth why are you so interested??" Annabelle inquired.

Elizabeth was about to respond when suddenly the door flew open and the sound of a gun cocking silenced them all. Everyone looked toward the door and gasped in fright except for Elizabeth and her father.  
Elizabeth reached down under her dress and pulled out the hidden pistol, and seconds later it was pointing at the pirate who stood at the door. 


	5. Boarding

Chapter 5

Jack followed his crew onto the White Lily sword drawn and his usual smirk upon his face. He smiled at the scene before him,  
his crew were having alot of success and a scatter of navy bodies lay on the groundsoaken in their own blood. He saw James Norrington corned by Gibbs and Marty on the edge of the ship. Jack laughed at Norringtons face stricken in fear before he slowly made his way over to them carefully avoiding the bodies beneath him. The few surviving Navy men were currently being corned by various members of Jacks crew, one however stood sword drawn looking around nervously. The man stood in front of the door pausing every so often to check behind him. Jack smiled there was obviously something inside there that he didn't want his crew to get to.

Jack swaggered over to the man sword drawn a large grin upon his face. As he stood in front of the man he couldn't help but smirk at the man's face which was stricken in fear and pale white.

"Step aside and I wont 'ave te kill ye" Jack told him giving him a chance to survive.

The man cowered slightly in fear but slowly raised his sword slightly higher as if to imitate Jack. Jack laughed an in one swift move he knocked the sword out of the mans hand causing it to go flying over board.

"Now step aside" the man didn't move he seemed to be froze on stop.

Jack drew his pistol and pointed it at the mans chest. The man didn't seem to look like he was moving any time soon.

"Look mate, ye have a very long life ahead of ye and i advise that ye move"

The man finally moved tripping over a body which lay on the ground next to him. Jack smirked before reaching for the handle pistol drawn and entering the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norrington reached for his pistol trying to find away out of this. Gibbs and Marty still had both of their pistols pointing directly to his chest. Gibbs caught sight of Norrington's hand reaching for his pistol and quickly turned his pistol toward his hand.

"Put the pistol down and we won't 'urt ye" he told him. Norrington sighed, he had to make it out of this battle alive, he was due to be married in a matter of weeks and it seemed he had been waiting his entire life for this. He wanted nothing to go wrong. Silently he placed the pistol on the ground by his feet and gave it a gentle kick towards Gibbs.

Norrington's eyes darted toward the sound of what seemed to be another body falling to the ground. His eyes feel on one of his officers a rather new and young man who had only recently joined the navy. The door suddenly starting closing a flash of a red bandana caught his eyes.

"Sparrow" he muttered.

Marty looked at Gibbs gun still on Norrington.

"What de ye think the captain wants us te do with 'im???" he asked

"Best take 'im back te the pearl, Jack can decide when 'e comes back" he told him. Marty nodded.

"Speaking of the Captain where is 'e???"

"Think 'e went in there few seconds ago"

"Aye" He responded.

Gibbs reached down and took Norrington's abandoned gun off of the deck and placed it in his pocket. Then together with Marty they began forcing Norrington back on to the pearl. 


	6. Blast from the Past

Chapter 6

Jack entered the room gun drawn and pointing directly ahead of him, a very similar pistol pointing back in his face. He looked at the barell of the pistol with a very confused look on his face. He froze his eyes darting to the holder of the fine pistol. There she stood hair resting messly on her shoulders, her hazel brown eyes flashing with fury, her face was pale but there was a hint of bronze visible showing that she had spent a lot of time in the sun, and that she had not spent her whole life locked away in some mansion. She seemed so familiar yet he couldn't seem to place his finger on it.

A voice rung out inside his head answering his question with a single word.

PIRATE

Then it hit him, who the person standing before him pointing a gun directly in his face was. Finally finding his voice after this discovery he spoke.

"Lizzie?" he asked his voice filling the uneasy silence that contained the room.

She blinked rapidly upon hearing his voice, memories flooded back to her. The gun pointing at her was lowered and her eyes met a very familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes. They stood in silence neither one saying anything both lost in memories and thoughts.

"Oh my gosh Jack!" she cried finally snapping out of her daze. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He slipped his arms around her slim waist and hugged her back.

After a few minutes the pair simulatiously released their grip on one another and stepped back. Their eyes staring at the floor beneath them as if there was something so spectacular drawn upon the ground.

The girls began staring at Jack with obvious disgust, then looking at each other and whispering and commenting as if they had nothing better to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FlashBack

Elizabeth smiled as a memory entered her mind, they were on the pearl just coming back from Tortuga Elizabeth had disappeared for a few hours and refused to tell Jack where she went. Jack told her that if she refused to tell he would just have to read her mind. This of course caused her to laugh at him and continue to refuse to tell him. Then he did it, he told her where she was by the time she was done her mouth was gaping. The only words that left her mouth were words of accusations.

"You were spying on me!" she shouted at him.

His face became serious.

"I did no such thing"

"then how would you know where i was" she countered.

He smiled.

"its obvious" he told her.

they spent the next few hours sitting on deck talking, Jack had explained to her how you can tell alot about a person from the way they smell, what they were, their facial expression and so forth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth smiled and looked up at Jack who was now drowning the rum from his almost empty bottle without a care in the world.

"So Jack"

He looked up at her. He drowned the last sip of rum before placing the empty bottle on a box which lay abandoned on the ground beneath him.

"Aye" he responded with more of a slur.

"What have you been up to?" she asked

He nodded and smiled.

"Why don't ye tell me that"

She smiled he was obviously thinking back to the time on the pearl.

Governor Swann finally found his voice obviously annoyed at what was going on in front of him.

"Thats perposterous there is no way she could no what you have been up to!" he exclaimed

She laughed.

"Well its obvious"

he raised an eyebrow.

"You spent your whole time on the pearl making the ocassional stop to enjoy the many treasures of Tortuga, there was a terrible storm one night, there was a fierce battle on yourship but you ended up making a good profit. And you're currently on your way to find some more treasure"

she finished proudly.

Everyone looked at her gaping shocked, everyone of course other than Jack.

"Very good love but i can do better" "Go ahead what have i been up to captain?"

"simple you spent most of your time in your home, attending constant balls, wearing tight corsets,  
going to countless tea parties,you had about hundreds of hairpins in your hair, you have endless suitors,  
the odd proposal, you are currently engadged. You slept a few hours a day, because every night at about 11pm you would go to your window climb down wearing a long cloak and go to the beach just to look at the sea and feel the water beneath you"

He ended with that annoying smirk of his. The room filled with silence even Elizabeth was shocked, he was so acurate it was frightening.

"How did you..??"

"Simple, your skin is rather pale meaning you didnt go out during the day, your breathing seems to be controlled meaning you are obviously used to tight corsets, your tolerance for tea could only have come back to you after alot of tea parties espically since when ye were with me ye drunk constant rum,  
your hair does not look forced into that style, you are currently wearing a ring, you have bags under ye eyes, ye have the distinct smell of the sea of you though it isnt too strong. Finally the way ye positioned ye feet and the lenght of that dress obviously means that ye have cut yourself probably meaning ye cut yourself. The only way i think ye could have done that is by climbing down something or tripping and i have a strong feeling that you wouldnt be let out of your house that easily so some sort of physical activty is necessary"

he explained. he breathed a sigh of relief after finally finishing. He looked around the room obviously looking for something in particular. He smiled as his gaze fell upon Elizabeth's abandoned chair. He slowly made his way to the chair colapsing on it. The girls quickly moved their seats away from him which caused Jack to laugh.

Elizabeth smiled as she knocked the bottle of the box and sat down in a very unlady like fashion. The bottle clattered to the ground but didn't break he began to roll away in a different direction.

"Jack have you heard from Will??" she asked nervously.

He sighed.

"Sorry love havent heard from him since he left the pearl to go and find his father, knowing Davy he aint the kind te give up his crew so easily"

"You know Will wont give up"

"Aye, but nor will Davy and Davy kinda has more working for him, as ye know he's immortal will isn't"

"But he has the heart right?"

"Aye"

"then cant he get his father back in randsome for the heart?"

"maybe" he responded truthfully.

Jack and Elizabeth both looked at each other both lost in thought and memories, but to everyone else it looked different. 


	7. A Challenge

Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews, espically Crystalized heart. Thanks also goes to Beautiful x lie, MrsCaptnSparrow, ditte3, 1.more.time, greenday4eva, Flipflopper333, mrs. sparrow, Gaming girl, Casie,  
Sweetblood the vampire, Mrs. Speleers, chase.and.cameron and beautifu7lovely. Keep them coming.

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC

Now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Governor Swann sat uncomfortably the sight of his daughter staring at that pirate was almost too much for his frail heart to bare. He knew he had to do something about it, the obvious attraction between the two was impossible to notice. He coughed rather loudly causing the girls to turn to him woried. However it failed to break Elizabeth and Jack's stares. He was being to get annoyed this shouldn't be happening Elizabeth was engaged to Norrington and no one was going to stop that wedding, the last time the wedding had been broken off by that blacksmith who was no where to be found now, and now she was once again engaged to Norrington and here she was staring at a pirate.

Jack suddenly snapped back into it blinking rapidly. He looked at Elizabeth who was still lost in her memories. His mouth curled into a small smile as he leaned into her.

Governor Swann felt his heart racing as he watched Sparrow move closer to his daughter their lips almost touching he was screaming inside yet he was now lost for words.

The girls suddenly realised what was happening and simulatiously turned to Jack and Elizabeth wondering what on earth would happen whether he would kiss her and if he did how she would react.

Jack moved closer to her their lips milimeters apart, he parted his chaped lips slightly. Elizabeth was still staring at him clueless about everything going on in front and around her.

"Elizabeth" Jack whispered. His lips closed and curled into a smirk.

She blinked rapidly her honey brown eyes instantly meeting with Jack's chocolate brown ones. She blushed instantly and moved back which caused Jack to laugh.

"Johnathan Edward Sparrow!" she exclaimed rather irrated that he had been trying to toy with her when he knew she was engaged.

"Elizabeth Rose Swann!" he exclaimed mimicking her in a rather female voice.

She couldnt help it but she bursted into laughter to which he replied with a pout.

"Oh ha ha very funny love"

Governor Swann sat up straight at the word "love" he began sick at the though of Sparrow calling his daughter "love" and the fact she seemed to like it.

She continued to laugh which was beginning to annoy him.

"So tell me love who is your latest victim...i mean fiance?" he asked.

Elizabeth stopped laughing instantly and glared at him.

"That Mr. Sparrow is none of your business" she replied firmly.

He smiled she was going to be a challenge and he loved challenges.

"How about a little fun then love"

"I'm listening" she replied.

"If i can guess who your engaged to, one guess I can have one wish" he told her.

She nodded. "And if you are incorrect?"

"Then you lizzie can have one wish savvy?" he continued.

She nodded and outstretched her hand.

"We have an accord" they said in unison.

Elizabeth withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap.

Jack on the other hand started playing with a small object in the palm of his hand, which was a safe distance away from her so she couldn't tell what it was or where he got it from.

"Jack what do you have in your hand?" she inquired.

"Oh so now its Jack is it"

"Jack" she said in a warning tone.

"Persuade me" he whispered, his cool voice freezing her on spot instantly.

Governor Swann choked suddenly at Sparrow's open flirting with his daughter.

The girls watched wided-eyed they were amazed at first at the friendship between the two and secondly at the chemistry between the pair.

"Fine" she said sitting back a scowl on her face

He laughed and opened his hand turning the object. Her eyes widen at what he was holding, her eyes darted to her hand, to her ring finger which was now bare.

She stood up threateningly and glared at him.

He followed in suit the ring in the palm of his hand.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off with his lips crashing down on hers.

The girls gasped loudly.

Governor Swann turned pale and starting sweating furiously his face beetroot red he looked at his he was about to pass out.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms aorund his neck for support while Jack's hands wrapped around her thin waist completely aware the fact she was kissing him back, he deepened the kiss his tongue exploring her mouth.

Finally after a few more minutes Jack broke apart a large smile on his face as he placed the ring into her hands, Elizabeth however was looking very flustered. Her eyes flashing with anger and her cheeks flushing.

She opened her mouth to demand an explanation when he explained.

"James Norrington" he told her his lips instantly curling into a smile at the sight of her expression.

She gasped and froze out of pure shock. 


	8. Mystery Girl

Pirate at heart

Thanks to all my readers for all the wonderful reviews i never expected to get so many for this story. Please keep them coming. Now on with the story.

Chapter Eight

Governor Swann started to cough furiously, his eyes wide with disbelief and his face which was red not so long ago was becoming lighter.

The girls however had a slightly different reaction all except one gasped placing their gloved hands over their slightly open mouths trying to cover their shock.

One girl who was wearing a bright red dress with a low cut and elegant black lace her long dark brown hair was mostly tied up however some one it dangled on either side of her face giving her a very sofisticated look. She unlike the others remained expressionless, however if you looked close enough you would be able to see the slight smile tugging on her lips,  
and the amusement in her beautiful brown eyes which were currently being covered with a large hat tipped over her face.

Elizabeth looked at him completely wide eyed her face pale from shock. While he just smirked obviously enjoying the fact he had once again outsmarted her.

"How did you...?" she choked out.

He smiled. "T'was simple darling only old Norrie would put 'is intials on a ring he gives to his future wife" he said with a laugh.

She looked dumfounded feeling rather stupid.

"And you, aren't in love with Norrington so of course you just wear the ring not doing what most brides do, exaim the damn thing til they remember every single detail of the blasted ring

He continued.

Her face turned red with anger. "Who are you to tell me i am not in love with my fiance!" she exclaimed. He didn't reply instead her just began picking at his nails as if there wasn't a woman before him shouting at him.

"Well" she demanded after waiting a few moments rather impatiently.

"Well what?" he replied acting confused.

"You know exactly what i am talking about" she shouted.

"Elizabeth love listen to me" he said in a suprisingly calm voice. Her eyes and expression softened imediantely. He looked at her for a moment before speaking once more.

"Elizabeth look at me and tell me you love him and I promise i won't say anything more about him savvy" he whispered to her.

She nodded and looked up at him not making eye contact but instead focusing on his fadded red bandana.

"I love James Norrington" she told him hoping that he bought her act and didn't see right through her.

He shook his head making her believe she had won. "Elizabeth look at me not mi bandana" he replied.

Without another word her eyes darted slowly from his bandana towards his chocolate brown eyes. They shone back at her filled with mystery and laughter the kohl surrounding them made his gaze seemed so much more intense. She felt her honey brown eyes instantly lost.

At last she spoke again. "I.iii.i. lo.oove..." she froze midsentence.

Tension quickly filled the room everyone except three people, Jack, Elizabeth, and the unknown girl were at the edge of their seats Governor Swann has stopped choking some time back and was waiting paciently for his daughters response. Sweat was piuring down his face and his eyes flashed with concern, worry, and a hint of anger. Anger for the fact his daughter would rather confront a pirate about her feelings rather than her own father, the man who had loved and cared for her all her life.

Jack placed a comforting arm on her shoulder which caused her to burst into tears instantly releasing everything as the truth finally came out. She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed out her heart.

He moved his arm onto her back pulling her into a warm yet thoughtful embrace.

No one dared move in the cabin everyones eyes were on Elizabeth so much had happened in the last 1 hour and everyone was finding it so hard to take in.

Elizabeth's "friends" watched in amazement as the young governor daughter who they had known for so long break down in tears the years she had spent hidden away from the world surrounded by a cold hard shell had disappeared revealing the true Elizabeth Swann.

Jack leaned down his mouth brushing lightly with her ear as he spoke. "It will be okay love" he whispered reasurringly.

The cabin door opened suddenly and a short rather potbellied man entered the room surprised by the scene before him. No one however seemed to notice his prescence too busy watching Elizabeth.

The old scruffy man made his way towards Jack and Elizabeth waiting paciently for Jack to acknowledge his prescence.

He waited, and waited for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke. "1 hour and ye already make someone cry" he said aloud.

Jack looked up at the familiar voice taking his eyes off the still shaking figure of Elizabeth.

"Don't ye know how te knock?" he asked. Elizabeth raised her head slightly looking directly at the man her eyes now red and puffy her face soaken with tears.

"Mary mother of god, Elizabeth" the man exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Gibbs" she replied.

Gibbs nodded and turned towards Jack once more. "Er Captain we took our er prisoner to the brig, the crew have ridden the ship of everything worth while so i thought i'd come and um check in 'ere" he told his captain looking around the room at all the girls in the room. His eyes finally landing on Governor Swann who looked slightly shaken which only made Gibbs wonder what on earth had gone on in the room.

"Governor, what a pleasure to see you again" he exclaimed.

"Likewise" he responded with a slightly cold voice.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes quickly with a suprisingly clean hankchief that Jack had given her, she stood up slowly and walked towards the door but didn't leave. She turned away from everyone before finally slipping on Norrington's ring.

Jack turned to the girls in the room his eyes resting on the same one earlier who had not gasped. She instantly noticed his staring and turned her eyes to the table cloth as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. Silently hoping that Jack wouldn't reconize her.

Much to her disliking he couldn't help but notice something familiar about her, without wasting another second he stood up pushing past the chair and making his way towards her.

The other girls quickly moved their chairs out of the way of the approaching Jack, each terrified off him as they huddled together on the other side of the room. Gibbs now stood next to Governor Swann a few feet away.

Elizabeth turned around in time to see Jack standing directly behind the girl a look of determination on his face.

The girl was aware of his prescene but didn't dare look up.

In a sweeping motion he pulled of her hat causing her neatly fixed hair to undo and fall down her back. Her beautiful brown eyes look up at him cold with anger.

"Cassandra"

"Jack" she responded her face unreadable.

Everyone went silent and turned to the pair suddenly aware that the usually timid yet suprisingly beautiful girl who always wore a hat was very familiar with a pirate, and no one could miss the obvious resemblance that the two shared. 


	9. Bloody Dolt

Pirate at Heart

Chapter 9

Cassandra stared at Jack her face blank and expressionless, she showed no emotion towards the man who stood before her obviously related to her. Jack however wore a slightly more angry on his face his deep brown eyes boring into her with a mixture of disgust and dislike. The pair remained silent neither one felt like confronting one another even though they knew it was inevitable, they just remained frozen glaring at one another.

The rest of the room had also gone silent, the only noise that could be heard throughout the cabin was the slight sound of Jack grinding his teeth together and the occasional clash of an object as it hit something due to the rocking of the ship.

Jack stopped clenching his jaw and finally spoke breaking the tension.

"So tell me which dolt did you marry this time" he asked his voice filled with contempt.

"None of your business" she snapped back at him.

"I do believe it is my business who my new damn brother in law is" he spat.

Elizabeth looked back and forth between Jack and Cassandra, the girl she had known for a few short months after her recent marriage to a certain man who she'd rather not name. She focussed her gaze on Jack who after all she had known far longer than Cassandra, or Amy as everyone believed her name was.

"Wait did i just hear right brother in law that means she is his..sister" she realised his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well then for your bloody information I married LORD CUTLER BECKETT" she shouted standing up. Her voice ringing clearly throughout the cabin.

She stared at Jack her face red with fury waiting for a reaction she was certain she was going to get.

Not wanting to disappointed he yelled back at her.

"Trust you to marry the biggest dolt of all, espically the same bloody one who bloody went and branded me"

Cassandra froze and turned pale, the cabin fell into a dead silence within mere seconds. Rage exploding out of Jack while Cassandra just sunk into her chair.

Finally after a few minutes she found her voice once more, and in a quiet whisper she responded.

"Well at least I'm not sleeping with him"

That was all that was needed to set him off once more.

"Your not bloody sleeping with him! What you're married to him and yet you are staying in the bloody guest bedroom!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"No" she replied in a hush voice.

"Thats what i thought, does he even know who you really are?" he asked her calming down.

"No, he believes my name is Amy Davidson daughter of a rich lord who recently passed away" she told him.

"Well i hope you're happy, and rid him of every penny he owes just like all the others" he exclaimed.

"I wont do it this time" she bellowed standing up.

"How many times 'ave I heard that!"

She opened her mouth to speak once more but he silenced her.

"You know what, you live your life and do what the hell you want, because i dont care"

With that he spun around and stormed towards the door leaving behind his Cassandra who sat in place staring and the floor beneath her. She dared not look up and meet the eyes of her "friends" and the others standing in the room.

Elizabeth stood in front of the door incepting Jack from leaving the room, she hated to see him in this state and knew she had to do something. She reached out and brought Jack into a warm embrace hugging him tightly. He didn't move he just stood still his eyes fixed in a cold stare at the door directly in front him just out of his reach.

No one in the small cabin dared breathe let alone move, who could believe that in such a short amount of time the rich apparant daughter of a wealthy merchant turned out to be the sister of a known pirate and that the same pirate was very good friends with the governors daughter.

Jack let out a small sigh as he gave Elizabeth a small squeeze as an act of thanks, slowly he stepped back away from Elizabeth and gave her a small smile before turning around his eyes fell upon his sister.

Cassandra dared look up at the door curious after not hearing the door open and slam shut. Her eyes met her brother's eyes she could see he anger, the sorrow and the pain in his eyes and she couldnt help but feel so guilty as if she had betrayed him.

"I'm sorry" was all she could whisper, her pink full lips barely moving as she spoke.

He opened his mouth once more to reply but found himself speechless and closing his mouth in response.

Elizabeth placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

He tried once more. "Just promise me one thing, okay love?"

She gave a small nod glad he was no longer angry at him.

"Promise me, you wont do what you have done all those other times" he asked her.

"I promise" she whispered.

A smile appeared on Jack's lips at those words and simulatiously everyone relaxed the tension quickly leaving the room.

"Er Captain" Gibbs spoke a bottle of rum in hand.

"Aye mister Gibbs" he replied sounding like his usual self.

"Here" he said throwing the full bottle towards Jack, he caught it with skill and popped it open with his thumb. He instantly relaxed all signs that he was sober not so long ago disappearing as his lop-sided grin appeared on his face along with his sparkingly brown eyes.

Sitting down on a crate, he reached up and grabbed Elizabeth by her waist and pulled her onto the crate next to him.

Governor Swann flinched silently at this gesture, desperately trying to get the image of his daughter kissing that pirate out of his head.

"Jack why didnt you ever tell me ye have a sister?" she inquired quietly.

"Never thought ye wanted te know" he replied in a drunk slurr.

"Oh" was all she could manage to reply before the cabin door once again burst open.

Everyone turned to the door in unison everyone except for Jack whose eyes were on the now empty bottle of rum in hand.

"Are ye done?" Jack asked the person at the door not taking his eyes off the bottle.

"Aye captain" Marty responded stepping into the cabin. The girls moved their chairs backwards at the sight of such a short rather dirty man.

Elizabeth looked at Jack in amazement.

"Well then as long as the crew didn't..." he started leaping to his feet.

"Oh and Captain we set fire to the ship"

"That" Jack exclaimed in an exaggerated manner using some rather strange half drunk, half crazed hand guesture. 


	10. Smokefilled lungs

Pirate at heart

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter that makes 39 in total. That is AWEsome. I wrote this one rather quickly because I found this chapter rather boring and i want them to hurry and get on to the pearl so the fun can really start. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 10

Jack shut his eyes as silence filled the room, Elizabeth looked up at him both woried and anxious. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it instantly knowing that it was a bad time. Jack began pacing the room the look of carefree was now gone from his face and his manner. His brain was hard at work trying to come up with a plan, and quickly for with each passing second their lives were more in danger.

Governor Swann looked possitively terrified for his daughter and his own life, he was beginning to regret agreeing to Elizabeth's idea of having a small get together on the open sea and now his life depended on a pirate, Jack Sparrow none the less. He stood up quickly and made his way over to his daughter who's eyes were now trained on Jack watching his every move. She looked up acknowledging him quickly as he sat in the place of Sparrow on the wooden crate.

The girls were scared and frightened they didnt know what to do and worst of all they knew that no amount of money or the amount of power their husbands held come save them from this predicament and that thought alone was enough to send them in hysterics.

"Captain wat do ye propose we do?" Gibbs asked woried.

Jack's eyes shot open and he instantly stopped pacing a plan forming. "I don't know" he replied truthfully.

Elizabeth leap to her feet and marched towards Jack a look of determination clearly visible in her eyes and in her manner.

"You dont have a plan" she exclaimed starting to get irrated. He shook his head the beads hitting one another in a pattern.

"You Captain Jack Sparrow do not have a bloody half crazed god forsaken plan" she cried.

"Well..." he started it was difficult to think at the moment due to lack of rum which usually provided him with his crazy plans and the fact that he was risking alot of peoples lives.

"Spit it out" she demanded.

"Alright its crazy but it just might work" he said aloud resuming his captain rank. He walked to the door and opened it slightly. On deck a large fire could be seen brewing, the rail and alot of the ship seemed to be on fire, the flames rapidly approaching the room they all currently stood in.

"Liz get all those girls to stop crying and come over here" he instructed Elizabeth before turning to his first mate.

"Gibbs get the Governor and Marty stay with me were going to have to jump" he finished.

No one dared speak, seeing as they have no other choice they would have to accept Jack's plan which didnt ensure the safety of their lives. Everyone stood huddled together in the cabin, the girls taking extra precautions to avoid all contact with the pirate.

Jack reached into one of his oversided coat pockets frantically searching for two items his eyes on Elizabeth as she waited expectantly. Finding what he was looking for he pulled them out and handed one to Elizabeth.

Her eyes met with his once more before they darted to the object she now held in her right palm. A loaded pistol. She nodded knowing exactly what he wanted her to do just as they were about to leave Governor Swann spoke up.

"Mr. Sparrow you cant expect my daughter to know how to handle a pistol. I am well aware she carries one but still" he yelled to Jack.

"Guvener I taught 'lizabeth myself how to use one and now is not the time for this"

"Everyone follow me Gibbs you go last make sure no one falls behind savvy"

Governor Swann opened his mouth to protest but chose not to knowing full well that it was not the time for that. 

Jack opened the door wide and stepped out his eyes scanned the deck looking for a clear path back to his ship, the fire had clearly spread since he last checked sealing off most exits. He walked a little forward the smoke filling his lungs and blurrying his vision. His throat felt like it was burning as he walked further and further towards the fire, he could only imagine what the others were going through considering they had most likely never faced this before.

He squinted his eyes shut for a moment try to clear his eyes and rid them of the stinging.

Turning around for a fleeting moment he realised their was no one behind him and that they had mostly like fallen behind. He groaned and withdrew his pistol. Closing one eye he aim at the only visible clear sky careful not to hit anything above knowing that if he did it would most likely fall crushing a few.

Smoke left his pistol as his own shot rang in the air all he could do now was try and find a way out of the fire and hope that Lizzie, Marty and Gibbs could find him and get everyone back to his ship. 


	11. Murderous Daughter

A Pirate at Heart

A/n: Sorry I have taken so long I had a little bit of writers block due to the fact I did not know how I wanted this chapter to turn out. Anyways here it is so Enjoy!

Chapter 11 – Finding one another

As the thick black smoke surrounded the deck of the White Lily, the remaining survivors struggled to navigate the burning ship. As Elizabeth Swann led the group as best she could, her eyes stung and tears began to form blurring her already impaired vision. She didn't have time to wipe the tears away as they fell from her eyes as she knew that would alarm her father who stood only a few feet behind her. The gun she clutched tightly in her now sweaty palms itched to be used to try and find Jack who she had lost sight of not so long ago. However she knew it would be best to continue to walk a bit further and try to find him in case that shot who have to be used later on.

As the familiar voice of Gibbs called from behind her, she paused a moment to turn to him in effect not facing the direction of the smoke.

"Elizabeth where be Jack?" he asked his voice filled with concern for his captain and long time friend.

"He got a bit ahead and I cant find him in this murderous smoke" she replied calmly.

"And how do ye plan on doing that miss Elizabeth?"

Before she could answer a single gun shot rung out answering his very question.

"Like that" she muttered as she turned back around and resumed her role as temporary leader.

Scanning around once more, trying to pin point the exact location the gun shot had come from so she could quickly find Jack and get off of the burning ship. Deciding that she was certain the gun shot had come from the east she hurried in that direction, glancing back every now and again to make sure that everyone was still following her. After all loosing everyone would only delay matters and make escaping less possible.

As she caught sight of what appeared to be the burning mast, she froze in her tracks causing everyone else following closely to collide with one another. The faint sound of groans could be heard but that was quickly silenced when they saw the burning mast blocking half of their path. This could make things slightly tricker but if everyone remained close and no dresses caught on fire this would be easily.

Once more she turned to everyone addressing everyone as they stood in a line so she could see each and everyone and they could do the same. Taking a small breath subconsciously she began to speak giving everyone clear directions and explaining the plan.

"Okay listen up, this burning mast is going to make everything far more difficult epically with most of us in these" she explained gesturing towards her long ball gown.

"So I think it would be best..."she started to explain but was cut off by her father who was looking rather like a beetroot, and had taken the liberty to remove his powdered wig as it was very flammable at extremely hot.

"Elizabeth my dear perhaps you should let Joshame and his er friend figure out a plan, after all they are pirates"

"Governor I think that Elizabeth probably is the most sober and capable of seeing better than us"

"Nonsense you are far more experienced in this type of thing, Elizabeth my dear come stand by my side and let them take us"

He talked to her as if she was a child who was trying to get of a burning ship was a spoon and a lolly pop.

"Father now is not the time, we have to find Jack and get off of this ship" she tried to reason with him.

"Why on earth must we look for Sparrow, it is clear that he abandoned us and I doubt he is looking for us"

"FATHER NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME" she yelled. "I CAN GET US OFF THIS BLOODY SHIP EASILY BUT BEFORE I DO I AM GOING TO GO AND LOOK FOR MY BEST FRIEND SO IF I WAS YOU I WOULD SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME"

All the girls turned to Governor Swann waiting for his reply, he knew he was always soft towards Elizabeth however that outburst would be enough to make even the most loving father kill.

"Elizabeth! That is enough now your acting like a silly girl who can't get her way" he replied acting very serene.

Even though there was not as much smoke where they currently stood compared to the rest of the ship, it was clear this was not the best of place to have an argument.

She didn't bother to reply, instead she drew her pistol at pointed it at him.

"Father this shot wasn't meant for you, but if it will shut you up and get the rest of us out here alive. T's something I am willing to do"

Governor Swann along with everyone else was speechless. Here Elizabeth was threatening her father and it was very clear to everyone who looked at her that she was being dead serious. Elizabeth was a completely different person, she was no longer the Governor's daughter who stayed at home, due to marry a commodore but instead Elizabeth Swann a born pirate who threatened to kill her own father to save a bunch of pirates.

"You wouldn't" he managed to muster out of him.

"Wouldn't I?" she replied with confidence, the fire dancing in her eyes as she cocked the pistol carrying a single shot.


	12. You have her Captain Sparrow

A Pirate at Heart

A/n: Here is the next chapter just like I promised thanks so much for the reviews and thanks to all those people who took a risk on my story and have been reviewing every chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 12 – You have her Captain Sparrow

As the thick smoke burned his eyes moments after he had fired the only shoot his pistol carried, he scanned the burning deck for any sign of the people he was trying to save. In every direction he looked all he could see were the what appeared to be hundreds of bodies that littered the deck, and the blood that once stained the decks a black color. No matter which direction his chocolate brown eyes looked not one sign of life was visible. This made him worry, with every passing second he was waiting his lungs were becoming more and more filled with thick black smoke, and his eyes were becoming bloodshot.

Suddenly he began to hear voices up ahead, the loudest one he recognized immediately. As he headed closer and closer to the sound of what he believed was Elizabeth's voice he became confused at the words passing her lips. The few words that reached his ears made him wonder...wonder if she was more of a pirate than he had originally believed. From what it sounded like she was threatening her father with the very gun he had given her to save her and the other's lives not take them.

Within a few minutes he found himself standing directly behind Elizabeth, in her once delicate hand the item in question. The gun. Cocked and ready to be fire.

The person who stood in front of the gun, it pointed at his heart was her father. Who was trying his best to sound like he knew she wouldn't kill him, but from the sound of his voice he was sounding very uncertain of himself and terrified for his own life.

Now Jack knew Elizabeth, he knew if she killed her father she would regret it immensely later after all how many hours did she spend crying over him, a no good, dirty pirate who only cared for himself and his ship. Quickly he made contact with his crew who were trying their best not to look at him and give him away, but it was as clear as a wig in the middle of a group of bald people that they were hiding something.

Without waiting for her to realize that he was standing directly behind her he made a rash decision and brought his now useless pistol upon her head, knocking her out instantly. Just as her body began to crumble under the direct force he dropped the pistol and caught her before she hit the ground beneath her. Her head bleeding and pressing against his dirty white shirt.

As he caught her he quickly looked up at the faces of his two crew members, the group of girls, his sister and Governor Swann. He gave them a quick nod before addressing everyone and handing out orders.

"Okay now I found a way out but we've all gotta stick t'gether if we want ta get out alive, savvy?" he told everyone.

"Aye" chorused Marty and Gibbs.

The girls just gave a quick nod while Governor just nodded making brief eye contact with Jack to give him a thankful look.

"Now Cass take this an lead us to the pearl" he told his sister throwing his compass at her. She gave a quick nod before flipping it open and leading everyone.

Gibbs quickly hurried to his captain's side to inform him of the obvious.

"Captain"

"Aye" Jack replied.

"Ye do know she's gonna kill ye when she wakes up"

"Aye, but what's one more time eh?"

Jack turned from Gibbs for a brief moment to interrogate Governor Swann on a nagging question that was currently bothering him.

"Now guvner, I'm curious as to the reason why Lizzie here would be threatenin ye and all"

Governor Swann became rather nervous at this question after all how could he tell a pirate who looked ready to kill that the reason his daughter had tried to kill him, was because he refused to go after the very man who saved his life.

Jack sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling it has ta do with me?"

Before he could sigh again Governor Swann let out a huge sigh. This caused Jack to raise an eye brow, so it was because of him and what ever it was it was frustrating him.

"She didnt want to leave me here did she" he answered for Governor Swann.

"No" he replied honestly.

"But you thought it would be better for everyone to get out and then if there was hope send someone back" Jack continued.

"Yes"

Jack let out another sigh. That was all he needed to know. A part of him wished she had left but another part of him was kind of glad that she cared for him enough to risk her and everyone's life to rescue.

As they reached the side of the ship directly opposite from the pearl Jack turned to Governor Swann who was busying himself staring at the once beautiful White Lily, watching as it burnt to a crisp with each passing second.

"You should have left me" he mumbled quietly to Governor Swann.

Governor Swann turned to him with a look of disbelief, his eyes scanning for the hint of a lie in his eyes any sign that the infamous pirate in front of him was lying about saving himself. Finding one he whispered.

"Why?"

Jack looked at him making a piercing eye contact. "What have I honestly got ta live for?" he asked rhetorically. He knew the truth nothing. He had no family, he sailed with a crew who wouldn't care if he suddenly died, he spent hours with women he didn't even know the names of.

Before Governor Swann could answer a chorus of calls and cheers sounded from the pearl as his crew realized that their brave captain was alive and had managed to save everyone from the burning fire doomed to kill everyone.

"You have them" he replied indicating the crew.

Jack turned back to him. "Them, they don't care. If i died the only thing they would worry about was where they were going to work"

"Governor here take this rope and walk across to the pearl" Gibbs told him before he headed over to Marty.

Governor gave a quick nod and made his way over to the side of the ship, something about what Sparrow had said to him had gotten to him. Who did he have left? His daughter had tried to kill him, the town of Port Royal might do better without him. So who did he have left.

Then it hit him the answer to Jack's question was right in front of him the whole time. He turned around to Jack who was standing next to him staring at the crushing blue depths beneath the ship.

"You have her Captain Sparrow, you have her more than you realize" he whispered his words only reaching the ears of Jack.


	13. A Moonlit Night

A Pirate at Heart

A/n: Wow more reviews than I was expecting thats fantastic. Here is the next chapter enjoy!

Chapter 13 - A moonlit night

As the warm Caribbean wind brushed the deck of the black pearl a lone person took a deep breath basking in the warm of the night. As he paced the deck his eyes on the cool slightly warm Caribbean sea which surrounded his ship. Subconsciously he reached down towards his belt for a waiting bottle of rum to indulge himself in, only to find nothing there. He let out a sigh.

Standing in front of the railing was always his favorite place to think, the wind in his hair the fresh salty spray upon his face. What more could a person ask for? Today instead of instantly feeling care free his mind rung loud with Governor Swann's words. He was still a bit confused on why he had ask Governor Swann that very question and was now face with a confusing and troubling answer.

Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him, their footsteps moving lightly along the black deck. This puzzled him. The crew were busy eating dinner and probably drinking themselves to an early death. The girls were in a room below with all the items that they could possibly need that could after all be found on a pirate ship. As for Elizabeth...well she was currently still unconscious in Jack's rather large and lavish quarters.

Not bothering to turn around he waited, and listened attentively.

"Nice night to be out if I must say so Captain Sparrow" the voice Jack quickly recognized belonged to none other than Governor Swann called out to him.

"Aye" Jack replied.

Governor Swann gave a quick nod even though he was well aware that Jack could not see him. Cautiously he made his way next to Jack, his own hands once clean and soft found themselves resting on a filthy railing. Grimacing slightly as his hands touched something foul, he turned to Jack studying him silently.

"Looking at me for a particular reason guvner?"

Governor Swann blushed slightly feeling rather awkward that he had been caught.

"Er no I was just...er.. thinking back to what you said to me earlier" "About having no one"

"Is that so"

"Well surely a man such as your self must have some sort of company"

"Before I answer ya, tell me something. What do ye want most in this world eh?"

Governor Swann looked at Jack as if he were crazy, his voice spluttered as he spoke.

"I want the best for my daughter of course" he relied rather quickly.

Jack raised an eye brow. The truth was he didn't know why he was asking Governor Swann these questions, they just came to him and as an act of impulse he asked them. After all when had impulse ever done him wrong?

"That wasn't my question now was it?"

He replied with a slight smirk. Governor Swann pondered this for a moment, truthfully he was baffled what on earth was Sparrow talking about.

"I don't know" he replied honestly. "What do you want?" he dared ask.

Jack wasn't expecting this. His eyes met Governor Swann's eyes, his hypnotizing stare caused Governor Swann to stare back unwillingly. Silently he waited to a reply, not quite sure what to expect Jack to reply. Catching him off guard he reached down and retrieved a black weathered compass from deep within his jacket pocket.


	14. The Wrong Idea

A Pirate at Heart

A/n: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I made time in my busy schedule to write so here I am. Enjoy!

Chapter 14 – The Wrong Idea

As he extracted his black weathered compass from deep within the confines of his jacket pocket, he glanced down towards it. Governor Swann did the same, his eyebrows raising at the object he had only ever seen once, many years ago.

"So as I was asking before, what do you truly want most in this world?" Jack asked again.

His question once again confusing him, after all what was the need to repeat the question once this compass appeared. How would it change anything?

"I told you" he spoke bravely. Despite everything he had encountered with Jack that day, he was still very aware that he was a pirate, and one who wouldn't in his opinion waste any time killing him.

"Well then allow me to answer that question" he spoke coolly sounding calm and carefree. Asking in the same manner one asks If one is enjoying themselves.

Slowly but surely he thrust the black weather compass that he held so dearly to him into the palm of Governor Swann, whose eyes were still fixated on his. Governor Swann's hands subconsciously opened slightly, providing enough space in between his fingers to allow the compass to fit snugly inside.

As Jack sat down on the black deck beneath him, he rested his back against the cool wood. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment of silence, seizing the moment to take quick rest recovering from the long day. Instead of following in suit Governor Swann instead stood solemnly the compass still in the palm of his hands. His eyes looking at Jack as he rested., confused he finally spoke.

"Excuse me..um Captain?"

"Aye?" Jack spoke one eye opened and he looked up at Governor Swann.

"What am I um supposed to do with this?" he asked.

Jack let out a small chuckle as if he was asking what color the pearl was.

"Open it, course mate" he replied opening both eyes.

"But why? What will it do?" he questioned his voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry it won't bite..why don't ye come down here and I'll explain eh?" he suggested.

Governor Swann gave an uncertain nod before finally lowering himself onto the cold deck directly beneath him. Despite the fact he was sitting down on a pirate deck, he managed to do it so gracefully anyone would have believed he was sitting on a posh elegantly carved chair.

As Jack edged closer to Governor Swann, Governor Swann gave a quick look of disgust before looking back at his hands.

"Well"

"Well what?" Governor Swann asked confused.

"Lets see" Jack edged on his eyes briefly darting to the compass which lay trapped between Governor Swann's fingers.

Reluctantly Governor Swann moved his hand towards Jack his palm opening producing the weathered compass, perfectly poised. The needle spinning rapidly from under the black cover, stopping suddenly giving off a direct direction. Gently Jack raised the lid revealing the red arrow and it white background covered in angles and other important information.

A small smile appeared on Jack's face, while Governor Swann looked at the compass with a blank expression. After all he had no clue where the arrow pointed to and why Jack wanted to know where it pointed to while in his possession.

"Ah Cape Canaballe" he announced.

Governor Swann's eyes widened as he thought of his home town, the very place he longed to revisit and he was planning on retiring to when he gave up his position of Governor of Port Royal. Hopefully by then Elizabeth would have married Norrington and he would no longer have to worry about her, because no doubly she would be well treated and would regularly visit.

"Perhaps a town you hold dear to you" Jack continued.

Finally finding his voice he replied.

"Why yes, I grew up there. How did you know?" he asked with a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

"Compass never lies mate"

"Well then in that case lets see what you want Captain Sparrow" he said as he placed the open compass into Jack's hands before he had a chance to protest.

"Waitnoletsnotdontitsbrokenanyways"Jack spoke quickly trying to close the lid before Governor Swann saw but it was too late.

The arrow had been too quick for Jack and within seconds pointed towards Jack's cabin where the unconscious Elizabeth Swann lay tucked beneath his sheets.

Governor Swann's eyes widened, this new discovery rendering him speechless. The compass was pointing to his cabin where Elizabeth lay. Probably lacking clothes. Unconscious. Vulnerable.

Immediately getting the wrong idea he regained some composure his eyes darkening as he curtly spoke.

"You stay away from her...you stay very far from her"


	15. A Spectactular View

A Pirate at Heart

A/n: One more final left which takes place on tuesday, after that I will be free for 3 months to write and so forth. Sorry for the long wait, enjoy!

Chapter 15: A Spectactular View

As the morning broke on that beautiful Caribbean day, the young not so long ago unconscious, Elizabeth Swann opened her honey brown eyes. The pounding of her head slowly disappearing as she slowly registered her surroundings. Her first discovery was the fact that she was currently lacking some clothes and was to be found in a thin white slip which clung to her body. Her second discovery was the sleeping Jack who currently slept in an uncomfortable position in his desk chair. His head resting on his knuckles which were propped up on the arm of the chair.

She smiled softly at his peaceful expression, the memory of what happened last night non existent. How she ended up on Jack's ship, in his bed was a complete mystery to her. However she didn't care in the slightest the fact of the matter was, she was free and obviously hadn't done anything with Jack so there was nothing to worry about.

As released a small yawn stretching her body, the sleeping pirate suddenly woke from his slumber. His brown eyes filled with mystery sparkling with laughter as he looked at Elizabeth's currently half open slip. Smirking slightly as he waited for her to get out off the bed before informing her.

As Elizabeth Swann's feet met the ground she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burning a hole into her. Spinning around she found her self gazing into the dark brown orbs of Captain Jack Sparrow smiling softly as she bid him good morning.

"Aye Good morning to ye to, and might I add what makes this such a good morning is the spectacular view"

He couldn't help but remark, examining her chest as her slip turned out to be far more transparent than she originally believed.

Following his current path of gaze she found her self staring at her half open slip, blushing almost immediately. Anger building up inside of her as the chorus of Jack Sparrow's laughter filled her ears.

"GET OUT!" she screamed picking up an old rum bottle from the side table and tossing it at him. The bottle narrowly missing due to the fact that her headache had returned and she was filling slightly dizzy.

Not waiting to give her another chance to nail him with a bottle he ducked out of the room just in time to hear the bottle hit the door behind him. Grinning as her screams of fury and the sound of objects being broken filled the deck.

The entire crew including Governor Swann turned to him. The crew looking at him questioningly while Governor Swann shot death glares at Jack, knowing that he had obviously done something to anger his daughter, to the point where she was breaking things.

"What? She just woke up and is a little cranky t'is all now back te work" he ordered explaining himself.

"Now if any of ye need me I shall be with our bloody friend Norrie" he informed his crew with a look that worried Governor Swann.

Spinning around on the heels of his boots he turned and proceeded to swagger down the steps in spite of the fact that he had not had any rum since last night. Jack was about to have some well deserved fun as he got the chance to catch up with his good old friend Norrie. After all where was the fun in letting Norrie roam free, when he could be locked up in a damp brig with no idea the where about of his fiance.

Jack gave another smirk at this thought as he reached for the keys and made his way to the cell of a one James Norrington.


	16. Oh So Sweet Revenge

**A Pirate at Heart**

A/n: The guests are gone, which means writing. I think I'm going to Orlando tommorow so I can't write. I'm sorry I haven't updated I had family down and I had to help out. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 16: Oh So Sweet Revenge

As Elizabeth Swann threw yet another bottle at the door after Jack she let out an angry sigh as the door closed, leaving her all alone in the cabin. She knew the amount of noise she must have made would spark some talk, but for now she didn't care. As Jack's voice entered the room, as he explained her current reason of anger. She couldn't help but feel more anger towards the man she called her best friend.

Without bothering to sit and calm down, she reached for another one of Jack's many rum bottles. Proceeding to throw it at the wall, who cared what a crew of drunken pirates thought. There was already bound to be talk going around, so who really cared.

_Twenty broken bottles of rum later_

As Elizabeth Swann emerged for the cabin, still wearing the same white slip but somethings were different. Instead of the angry, blushing look on her face it was replaced by a confident look, revenge twinkling in her eyes. The moment she was in the center of the deck the crew stopped working, dropping everything as they turned to her. Their eyes widened accompanied with a few wolf whistles as they have a good view of half of her exposed chest.

As her eyes rested on Ragetti and Pintel she approached them, her hair loose as it blew around her face. Her bare feet stepping carefully on top of the slightly wet deck.

"Have you seen Jack anywhere?" she asked.

"Uhhh" they both replied in unison, after all they had never spoken to a half naked woman before, let alone come in contact with one.

"Below Deck" Ragetti finally responded, receiving a hit from Pintel the moment Elizabeth left.

Not waiting for anything, Elizabeth made her way below deck her bare feet treading softly.

_Below Deck _

As Captain Jack Sparrow made his way below deck, he made his way over to where he kept one of his many hidden supplies of rum. Without bothering to look around, after all he was alone other than with the company of Norrington who was on the other side of the room, he grabbed a bottle of rum. Standing there silently as he emptied the full bottle of rum in mere seconds. Helping himself to another one, after all being rum deprived wasn't something Jack enjoyed being.

As a soft pair of footsteps met his ears he stood there; listening, waiting. As the footsteps stopped moving he smiled, he knew those footsteps anywhere.

"So calm down have.." he spoke as he turned around. His sentence cut short as chocolate brown orbs fell upon the figure of Elizabeth. The thin day strip of light that had found its way below deck illuminated her perfectly. Her hair and open part of her slip blew mysteriously making her even more beautiful.

She laughed in revenge at his confused expression before turning around and making her way along the length of the deck. Leaving behind a frozen in shock Jack as he stood absolutely still.

Grabbing a bottle of rum which lay abandoned on a barrel she continued to walk down the length of the ship, waiting. Waiting for what, she had no idea. She just wanted something to happen, however what she didn't realize that her motives weren't just for revenge.

Jack blinked rapidly as he watched her, frozen, as she walked away from him. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was smirking and that she was obviously after revenge. But he wasn't going to let her win that easily. He quickly realized exactly where he was, a plan forming in his mind almost instantly. He gave a devilish smirk, allowing her to walk a bit further, so that she was perfectly visible from the other end of the room.

Thats when he moved, he walked right up to her and grabbed her from behind, hooking his arm around her waist. Spinning her around, before kissing her deeply catching her off guard. The open bottle she was clutching, falling from her hands smashing as it hit the ground. The remaining rum spilling around them as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	17. A Sight No Fiancee Should Be Woken up to

A Pirate at Heart

A/n: Well I might be gone next month for a month but it isn't definite. I'm sorry there was some confusion her plan was to tease him. Sorry this is kinda short it is late and I'm tired. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 17: A sight no fiance should be woken to

As Elizabeth kissed Jack deeply she awakened more than the fire that had been put out long ago, but also her sleeping fiance. For on the other side of the room fast asleep in the brig, despite his desperate attempt to stay awake, was none other than James Norrington. As the bottle fell from Elizabeth's clutch and smashed on the floor beneath them, the sound awoke the sleeping commodore.

James Norrington was in a very deep sleep and as he woke up suddenly the first thing he registered was that he was still in the brig and still very much alive. No suprize there. The second thing he realized was that he was no longer alone below deck, in fact there were two other people down here with him. However due to the fact it was so dark he could barely see the crate which was placed in front of the outside of the brig.

The crate stopping him from seeing the rest of the deck, so he was quite unaware of what was currently going on, on the other side of the crate...for now that is.

As he heard the ragged breathing of the two people and the light sound of someone making contact with the wall he immediately made his way towards the front of the brig. Crouching ever so slightly so he could just see above the crate he looked in the direction of the noise. From the poor lighting below deck, and the fact his eyes had yet to get readjusted to the light he could only see the outlines of the people.

Now James Norrington was fully aware due to the talk of the crew that all the women, including his fiance and her father were on board the pearl. So he immediately presumed that the two figures were one of the women. However there were many flaws in his idea and he knew it, yet he refused to believe or even think of who else that could be. After all from what he could see both the man and woman, he knew it was a man and woman due to their figures, they were pretty close in proximity.

Just as James begun to blink as he tried to alter his vision, another ray of sun found its way in one of the cracks in the doors and landed on Elizabeth's face. Illuminating her perfectly giving James a clear view of his fiance, and as Jack and Elizabeth spun around, a clear view of the man.

۞۞۞۞

As she kissed Jack deeply she felt a bolt of electricity pass through her as if awakening something from deep within her. She smiled as she kissed him, her plan was working, or so she thought. She was currently trying to tease Jack, tease him enough to want more but she would not give him more. After all then he would win and that was not what she wanted. Her plan was going great and she was about to break away, when his tongue entered her mouth, providing her with a completely new sensation.

It was only a matter of minutes until their tongues were battling with one another, each determined to win. As Jack spun Elizabeth around so that her back was against the wall they broke apart briefly. Both staring deep into each other's deep brown eyes, neither one saying a word. Catching his breath, Jack smirked at Elizabeth before speaking.

"I knew you'd come over to my side" he said knowingly.

"Oh shut up won't you, just kiss me"

She replied eager for more despite her desperate attempts to stop.

Jack gave one last smirk, he didn't need to be told twice. Before leaping into another heated kiss, filled with more passionate and heat than the last one. His hands leaving her hips as they soon found their way into her gown, his bare hands touching her exposed skin, sending shivers down her spine. As his hands roamed around her back and her stomach, never reaching higher, well not quite yet she felt her self sweating as the pain started overwhelming her. She had never experienced this before, with anyone, it was like a drug, and she wanted more.


	18. Dexterous Hands

A Pirate at Heart

A/n: Wow 42 alerts on this story, that is amazing. If everyone of you reviewed imagine how many reviews I would have after just two chapters. Anyways enough dreaming enjoy!

Chapter 18: Dexterous Hands

Now every engaged man obviously trusts their fiance a great deal, with their happiness, secrets and their life. I guess sometimes some people don't respect that they are trusted, or in this case they simply get too wrapped up in their actions, that they forget they are engaged. What ever the circumstance there tends to be a consequence. When that consequence takes place; it varies. As for Elizabeth Swann, her consequence would come sooner rather than later. After all no good deed goes unpunished. Bet you're wondering what good deed she tried to do, well that deed is to try and teach the infamous pirate captain a lesson, however the tables turned against her and she will face the consequences... eventually.

As James Norrington watched his fiance he couldn't help but feel angry, that was expected, for crying out loud the man is kissing his fiance. However what was not expected was that he was also feeling a tang of jealously towards the handsome pirate. Believe it or not, the commodore was very jealous of Jack. In his opinion Jack had everything, freedom; not having to listen to some pompous wig wearing idiot, all the women he could ever want, the good looks, a loyal crew, and a chance to live his life however he pleased.

He watched silently how Jack kissed Elizabeth with such skill, how the passion seemed to erupt from their kisses, and most importantly how much she seemed to be enjoying it. He sighed. A sigh of a coward, yes James Norrington was a coward, and well aware of that fact. Here he was engaged to the woman of his dreams who he had known for many years, and not once had he done more than kiss her cheek. Yet here was Sparrow, fully aware that she is engaged and that her fiance is in the same room, and still kissing her with such force and passion it was indescribable. As a loud moan of pleasure escaped Elizabeth's lips as Jack's hands made their way into her slip, he felt his heart sink. Before ripping into half the moment she placed her hands under Jack's, now untucked, white shirt.

۞۞۞۞

As Jack slowly moved his hands from her hips a bit higher, he carefully undid a single button just below the top button, which concealed her chest, exposing her bare flesh. Moving his hands with such skill he entered her gown, his hands wrapping around the area just above her stomach. He could feel her shiver ever so slightly as his hands moved around her stomach area. As he heard a loud moan escape her lips as they gasped for air, he went to rise his hands a tad bit higher. When she kissed him once more spinning them both around. His back was now pressing against the wall of his ship, her directly in front of his, kissing him with such force he found himself pinned against the cold wood.

Before he knew it, her soft hands were under his shirt, and were currently feeling every inch of his torso. Her hands running over his muscles so gracefully he almost forgot that the beautiful woman kissing him was in fact a pirate, and a deadly one at that. Her hands were like magic against his skin, they were unlike the hands of any other woman he had encountered before, he soon found himself shivering under her touch. Her hands burning every piece of flesh they ran over, filling him with more passion than he had felt at one moment. Spinning around as he tried to regain composure and command he felt his ship give a violent lurge.

He found himself tumbling to the ground, his back hitting the wood, his head following soon after. Elizabeth's body landing softly and quite comfortably on top of him, as his body took most of the impact. A few empty crates and barrels falling all around him, before the ship suddenly began to sail calm once more. The heat from Elizabeth's body filling him with the desire to kiss her one more, their bodies meshing into once as they both just looked at one another.


	19. I didn't save you

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ Well here I am back once again, although I never leave it feels like I did. I haven't written much since the summer started which goes against my promise. I'll try to write more and update some of the stories I haven't update in a while. Anyways 126 reviews ! Wow!! and then every single day since I have been getting numerous favorite story adds, and author alerts and so forth. Thank you all so very much, I try to reply to every review I get, however some of you review anonymously so I am unable to. Enough talking, Enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen: I didn't save you

As the ship lurged, James Norrington found himself falling to the ground. His crouched position causing him to fall onto his side, rather unceremoniously as he hit the ground. He could hear the faint sound of the odd crate falling just outside his cell, he could also hear another sound. One that he could not account for. _Elizabeth_. He quickly remembered as he silently lay on the ground. Without wasting another moment he pulled himself together leaping to his feet.

Giving the room a quick looking over, he found himself feeling as though he was alone in the room. Which obviously couldn't be possible, after all he was just watching her a few moment ago. Sighing at the fact that he had lost sight of his fiance, and that she could be possibly anywhere, with _him_, he sat back down in the cell. Unaware, for now, that his fiance was currently on the other side of the bars.

۞۞۞۞

As Elizabeth stared into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, she felt herself get lost in their wonder. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes that she had ever seen before, and the kohl seemed to make his eyes seem that bit more intense. She found herself soon realizing how dangerous a pair of eyes like that would be, not to him obviously, but to someone vulnerable, someone at that current moment, like her. Jack stared back at her, a large smirk on his face as he watched her eyes fix only on his eyes and nothing more. Her expression confused him slightly, for it was a mixture of both wonder and fear. What did she have to fear at the current time? Other than the fact her fiance was in the room, and she was currently on top of Jack Sparrow. She wasn't afraid of him, and he knew that for certain. Then what else could it be?

"You know ye always seemed to me as a person who liked being on top" he said with a sly smile.

She blinked for a moment, snapping back into the real world, everything coming into focus as she pulled her self away from Jack's powerful glare. Quickly recovering, and not wanting to show any weakness she responded.

"Well you know you always came across to me, as someone who was more dominant and preferred the top. Guess I was mistaken"

He laughed softly at her witty response but decided to play along.

"Mmm, is that so..well in that case, can't have that can we" he replied.

Causing her to frown in confusion. Smiling at her once more, he reached up and wrapped his arms around her lower back, then in a split second he tipped his body, along with hers onto their side. Then still holding onto her, he shifted his weight. Forcing her to fall onto her back, with him positioned directly on top of her.

She blinked, she had barely any time to register what was happening. His lips crashed onto hers once more, the feelings of passion returning. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with the moment, sure she was enjoying it, just something seemed out of place. Almost as if someone was watching her.

Her feelings of anxiety evaporated as he moved his hands up and down her curves, exploring them as though they were a newly discovered sea. She was once again entranced, and it was if there was nothing more in this world other than him. She felt her arms trace his torso, taking in every inch of him. His thoughts turned longingly to his quarters above deck.

The sound of padding shoes broke through the heat of the moment.

Honey and chocolate brown eyes snapped open simultaneously, however, their one-track emotions tugged them desperately back into the moment. The clacking of heels came dangerously louder.

Elizabeth pulled away furiously knowing fully well who was interrupting their perfect scene. And she furiously knew that this particular person would be furious if he saw what was occurring below deck. Jack opened his eyes suddenly as he felt her lips distance themselves from his. His chocolate brown eyes met with her honey brown eyes, he could see the sense of fear that filled her eyes.

Suddenly it finally seemed to hit him what was about to happen. He sneaked his arm around her thigh grasping a dagger. She understood the plan just in time to pull the sword from the sheath at his waist. But the sword was surprisingly heavier than expected. She winced as it came crashing down, a full foot away, parallel to her trapped body.

Governor Swan took in the scene from the second-to-last step. It looked as though... no, no, no. It wasn't what he had first thought, but it was just as bad. Jack Sparrow lay on top of his daughter with a hand knife pressed to her throat.

"Oh my, what on earth is going on down here??!?!?" he demanded. His voice filling the room, and causing James Norrington to glance up at the pale governor.

The pair on the floor didn't seem to notice that he was there, as they both continued to act as if they were unaware of his presence. As they both lay on the deck, panting for breath, as sweat beads rolled down their bodies.

"Ah, see there! Even with a smaller weapon, one can still overcome a large sworded opponent," Jack stated grandly.

"Well I guess you proved me wrong," she said theatrically.

Unwillingly Jack pulled himself away from Elizabeth's half exposed body and turned his attention to the stairs. Feigning surprise, Jack jumped a little when he saw Governor Swan.

"Why hello Governor! Didn't see ye there. Elizabeth here, naively suggested to me that the opponent with the larger weapon would always win in a battle."

"How silly of me father! Well, as you could see, Jack proved my statement false," Elizabeth added still in a fake voice.

James Norrington stood there in a mixture of disbelief and amusement, a small chuckle leaving his lips going unheard.

The governor stared suspiciously for another second, he didn't believe them. However right now there were more pressing matters to attend to. He would have time to deal with his daughter later, but for now he turned and faced Jack.

"Your crew are in need of their captain" he spoke curtly, eager to get away from that disgusting pirate.

With one final look at his daughter, he spun and walked back up the stairs, the soft crunching of his boots filled the room.

Finally, Jack turned back to Elizabeth who was still on the floor. He offered her a hand, which she took gratefully. She stood up and leaned on Jack's dusty shirt. She started laughing as she replayed the scene in her mind. The look of horror on her father's face was comical and it was impossible not to laugh at his reaction.

Finally after clutching her stomach to stop laughing, she turned to Jack who was still, in spite of Governor Swann's request for him to come back above deck, was still standing there. Turning to him she spoke with a mixture of curiosity and wonder.

"Why did you save me?" she asked referring to him lying, when after all what did he care if her father knew he was with her.

His eyes narrowed slightly before they seemed to glance directly past her. As if they were looking at something behind her.

"I didn't save you" he spoke seriously with a small laugh, as he made a twirling motion with one of his fingers.

Her eyes darted to his confused.

"What do you mean?" she whispered slightly afraid.

He gave another laugh before he turned and disappeared up stairs.

A small smile suddenly crept upon her face for no reason, suddenly she knew what he meant. He wanted her to turn around, doing so with a smile on her lips, she suddenly understood why he said he didn't save her. Her smile seemed to vanish almost as quickly as it appeared. For standing there leaning against the cold metal bars of the brig, was _James Norrington._


	20. A Not So Heated Discussion

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ Thanks so much for reviewing so quickly after I posted the last chapter. I'd just like to say that half of the last chapter was written by my friend Chelsea, who wrote Ancestry. I wrote the beginning and the end and she wrote the middle of the story. I was going through a bit of a block, so she offered to help me out. So we sat there until three in the morning writing and making sure it was as good as we good make it. Here is the next chapter I will be writing, but she might be editing and adding some of her "magic". Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty: A Not so heated discussion

Cheating on someone is one thing, but being caught is entirely different. True enough she wasn't the one who had instigated the kiss. Yet knowing full well what was happening she still continued to cheat on her fiancée.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, so many emotions ran through her at the current time. Disgust, at herself of course, Shock, that James had been there the whole time watching, Anger, that it seemed Jack had known all along. There was one feeling that anyone in her current position would have felt, everyone, it seemed, except for her, and that was regret.

In spite of the fact she knew she had hurt James, the very man who she had known all of her life. The feeling of regret never seem to come. It was almost as if she had wanted the kiss so much, that she had completely disregarded everyone else's feelings. She had become exactly what many years ago she loathed. She was a pirate, a selfish pirate, who only cared for themselves, a person who only acted on selfish impulse, who did what they wanted to do just because the wanted it. Just like Jack. He was right. They were peas in a pod. Both selfish pirates who only cared about themselves and took what ever they desired without a thought of anyone else.

"James" she whispered unable to look him in the eyes, to see that pain that she would no doubt find.

"Why?" was all that he could say, the pain his heart was providing him, seemed to cause the rest of his body to fail.

"I..I..I..don't know why, he just kissed me…and.."

"Don't blame him, you are just as guilty, if not more" he cut her off sensing the escape route she was trying to take. How could their relationship be based on nothing more than lies, true enough you must learn to forgive, but when do your draw the line? When your heart is broken?

"I know I'm sorry, I just…just don't know what came over me," she spoke truthfully.

"Do you feel guilty?" he asked, the very question causing him to hold his breath almost the immediate moment he asked it.

She opened her mouth to lie, to tell him otherwise. To tell him that she felt nothing in the kisses she shared not so long ago with Jack. To tell him she regretted every moment of it, and wished she could take it back. Just like any other person would have done.

"Before you answer, please, Elizabeth, tell me the truth, I will understand, I just need to know" he continued, his mouth dry, and his eyes fixated on the beautiful woman before him.

She froze.

_Had he known she was about to lie? _

She opened her mouth to speak once more, but she closed it instantly as words failed to come to her.

"Look at me" he whispered softly, his voice calm.

She obeyed, her honey brown eyes darted up to meet with his hazy green eyes. A few loose strands of chestnut brown hair falling from her head to rest on the side of her face. Her expression blank, and her eyes firm as they filled with the unmistakable look of determination that set her apart from other women.

"Please," he pleaded just wanting to know the truth.

Silence filling the room the moment after he spoke, both of them looking at one another. They both knew the truth yet neither one could speak it. He knew she regretted nothing, and that she would willingly do it again given the chance. She knew that he could read her like a book, and yet she could not bare to say it. It was almost as if it would hurt him more to hear it from her lips, than to just know it.

Tears suddenly fell from her eyes, uninvited, but nether the less falling. Her honey brown eyes turning slightly red as her eyes became sore. Her throat closing up and restricting her from emitting any sobs from her full red lips.

As he watched the woman his heart wrenched for, cry because of him and the pain she felt for hurting him, he couldn't but outstretched his right hand. His hand reached out to gently caress her soft cheek.

His hand rubbing her cheek so lightly as one would dust with a feather. Her eyes closed and she silently enjoyed the feeling. Yet, there was something wrong it. It felt out of place. It wasn't the feeling of a lover touching her, but the feeling a daughter gets when being comforted by a father.

Her eyes snapped back open, widening at this thought. She took a step backwards out of his reach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before she turned on her heels and ran up the stairs. Leaving behind her fiancée to dwell on what had just happened. More tears fell, as she was left befuddled at the mix emotions running though her.

James watched her sadly. The pain was clear on his face, the empty cell matching his empty heart.

**Author's End Comments: **Well I just came back from getting food with Chelsea so here I am posting. She didn't write this chapter I did. Comments? Mistakes?


	21. Drink up me Hearties

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ Updates are coming quickly ever since Chelsea got here. This chapter takes us back to our wonderfully friendly married females known as Elizabeth's "Friends". So enjoy mates and thanks for all the reviews!!

Chapter Twenty One: Drink up me Hearties

Meanwhile, as Jack and Elizabeth remained below deck absorbed in one another. A single room in the entire ship remained with a closed door, inside that room contained ten women each bearing a single solid gold ring. Their arms tightly wrapped around their brimming chests as if this was an effective manner of looking both elegant and keeping warm. Strange thought to be trying to keep warm in the room filled in the middle of a hot Caribbean day. Then again, these women were used to extreme pampering and even the lack of attention they were getting was enough to make them feel almost naked.

Julia was the first to speak up, her long dark brown hair no longer pinned up but falling in a messily style down her back. Despite her face red from the heat, her arms still remained tightly wrapped around her.

"I am quite parched" her unexpected voice causing the nine remaining girls to glance up at her.

"As am I" Samantha responded obviously meaning that she had been with out a cup of tea since they were back on the White Lily. A time which seemed to have been months away, instead of only yesterday.

Almost as if their prayers were being answered the door swung open, allowing two rather giddy men to enter, both bearing a massive load of rum bottles in their arms. A lopsided grin was clearly visible on their dirty unwashed faces.

All ten ladies flinched at the sight of the men. Subconsciously they huddled closer in obvious fear and disgust.

Both pirates shifted nervously at their behavior. Apparently operation get the ladies drunk and make love to them wasn't working out well. With a desperate glance at Pintel, Ragetti stated hurriedly, "Er… we thought that you ladies might desire a beverage?" He was so nervous that the statement turned to a question.

Then disgust turned to longing as the flushed women saw the bottles of rum. It was their turn to shift nervously, each not wanting to be the first to move from the protection of their huddle.

Finally Cassandra Sparrow-Beckett broke from the group and grabbed a bottle of rum from Pintel. With a push from her thumb, the cork popped off and fell to the floor with a soft thump. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a deep swig.

She sighed with pleasure as the amber liquid moistened her throat.

Ragetti and Pintel grinned crookedly at each other as the other nine girls each accepted a bottle.

۞۞۞۞۞

Many broken bottles of rum later, all gowns and corsets were torn and discarded. The girls and the two pirates were sufficiently tipsy. At least thirty empty bottles littered the floor.

The ship swayed slightly and two ladies slipped from their chairs landing on the ground. They didn't seem to notice their white under dresses slip at shockingly revealing angles as they giggled.

Suddenly the double doors banged open. Gibbs and Marty both viewed Ragetti and Pintel with anger.

"Where in the name of…" Gibbs' words faded as he took in the state of the women. The two on the floor were still giggling, sprawled in the same position they fell in.

Pintel started, "Well you see Mr. Gibbs we thought the ladies would be thirsty. After all it is burning hot in this room and so we brought them some rum." He said this all quickly, trying to redeem himself of punishment.

Gibbs and Marty both didn't seem to take in a word he was saying.

"Aye, the rum," Gibbs muttered vaguely.

Marty turned to Mr. Gibbs.

"Well, you know, I guess it can't hurt to have one quick drink with the ladies?" Marty said watching the girls from the corners of his eyes.

With that agreed, the door closed concealing that which almost occurred below deck.

**Author's Comments: **This was written mostly by Chelsea so credit goes to her. I'm currently being pinched to death to update at crazy hours of the night, probably because we haven't slept in **two days**. Anyways thank you for the reading!


	22. A Challenge is Born

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for reviewing last chapter, updates have been even more frequent frankly because the writer's block is gone...for now. Not sure when I'll update next but hopefully just as quickly as I have been. Oh and in case you haven't seen my memo on my profile, I have decided to post this story on quizilla as well as on here. I am in need of some banners for this story, so if any of you have time or in the banner making mood, I would be forever grateful. Just send any banners you make to me Anyways Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Two: A Challenge is Born

The sun shined brightly on Jack as he emerged from below deck, his captain's hat was now fixed perfectly to his liking. His sheath was currently empty due to the fact that he had left it below deck when Elizabeth had dropped it. However the small blade which he had commandeered from her now rested in his small pants pocket.

Making his way over to the current helmsman, Cotton, he inquired as to why he was being summoned by his crew. Well that and why Elizabeth was forced to land on him, but he wasn't about to say that aloud.

"Cotton, man, what is so in desperate need of the captain that I was forced to leave what ever I was doing to help out that what needs to be helped out so"

"Rock the boat" Cotton's parrot responded for the mute who looked at Jack from the corner of his eye as he continued to steer the ship dead ahead.

"Yes, well I know that, what is the reason as to why my ship rocked?" he demanded.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me" the insufferable bird responded causing Jack to give a frustrated sigh.

"Bloody bird" he muttered as he walked away in search of his first mate, who he knew would at least give him the answers that he was in search of.

It was only then did Captain Sparrow actually realize that he his crew, other than cotton and a few new recruits, was no where to be found. Spinning on the back of his heel he gave the upper deck of his ship another looking over, only to confirm what he already knew. That's when he spied Governor Swann standing by the rail of the ship, however not too close but close enough to not fall overboard or to have more than his arms touching the railing.

Without wasting a minute of his time, he swaggered over to the Governor, the words they shared the previous night echoing in his head.

_You stay away from her_

"Guvner" he spoke softly alerting him off his presence.

"Yes" was the only response he got, the Governor still facing forward in the direction of the sea. His mind currently trying to figure out what his daughter saw in the ocean, and why she spent so much of her time staring at it.

"Do you know why I was asked to come above deck?" he asked.

"No, the ship lunged and I merely came out of the room to find the crew searching around for you, then I heard that Elizabeth had gone below not so long ago, so I simply presumed that you would be down there as well"

"Ah" he said to no one in particular as he stared out to the sea. Watching the waves as he had done all his life, watching as they crashed against the side of his ship before reforming only to do the same. Silence surrounded the two men and soon nothing could be heard other than the occasional crash of the waves.

Finally after a few moments of Governor Swann watching Jack from the corner of his eye he turned to the pirate captain. Waiting a few seconds to rephrase his question before he dared speak it.

"What do you see in **her**?" Governor Swann asked seriously referring to Elizabeth, although his question seemed to be referring to the sea which he had spent the past few moments staring at.

"The Ocean or Elizabeth?" Jack questioned knowing full well that he meant Elizabeth.

"Both" the Governor replied slightly curious as to what Jack saw in the ocean and if that was possibly the same thing that his daughter saw every time she looked at the sea.

"With the sea I see freedom; I see a chance to go where ever I please, endless possibilities with only time against you. The sea never judges you for being yourself, for going wherever you please, and as long as you love the sea it will never turn against you" he spoke in an almost whisper as he stared at his first love watching its very beauty as though the sea could almost hear and understand what he was saying.

Governor Swann nodded in response before opening his mouth.

"And Elizabeth?" he questioned almost afraid as to what the pirate would respond.

Jack smiled as he turned himself around from the sea to face the steps which Elizabeth was coming up at that very moment. He watched as she wiped the hot tears from her face and how she held her chin up high and was so strong in spite of the sobs which she had no doubt released not so long ago.

"I see a woman a lot like the sea itself, a woman who changes almost as quickly as the sea does…" he begun never taking his eyes off Elizabeth as he spoke.

The Governor watching him curiously as he spoke, before he followed his path of sight, until it finally rested on Elizabeth.

"She longs for freedom, to do what she wants just because she wants it, to act on selfish impulse. At the hardest of times she can be strong and she never shows weakness and when she wants something she is determined, and won't stop at anything, to get it.

He finished, pausing for a second, before he begun walking, heading in Elizabeth's direction his usual lop-sided grin upon his face.

۞۞۞۞

As Elizabeth emerged from below deck she quickly glanced around looking for **him**. She could feel his eyes on her, she was certain that he was watching her. Her eyes finally found him talking to her father standing by the railing. Looking down quickly before he saw she begun wiping the tears away from her eyes and face. There was something about him; his manner at that moment that made her hold her head up high, something that she usually found herself doing. Just as she was finally prepared to approach him, she glanced back up, only to meet his powerful gaze. Suddenly he gave her his usual grin before he soon begun making her way over to him.

She didn't miss the look her father gave her from afar, but she pretended to act as if she hadn't seen him standing there.

In no time Jack had reached her and was standing directly in front of her, his eyes still staring into her honey brown orbs.

"Had a wonderful pre-marital talk down there?" he asked with a laugh.

"Had a wonderful talk with my **father**?" she wittily replied.

He chuckled.

As his laughter soon died out, silence surrounded the pair, but not an awkward silence but a peaceful silence. However Elizabeth found the silence quite annoying and was desperate to talk about anything.

"How do you get up _there_?" she asked her eyes on the crow's nest as she indicated the lack of stairs to get up to it.

"Well I'm afraid there are no stairs" he spoke with a smile as if reading her thoughts.

She shrugged this off but couldn't help but notice he had been staring at her the entire time.

"So you have to climb" he finished.

"With what?"

"There are little holes in the mast ye see, and you hold onto the rope hanging down and climb yerself up"

"How long does it take to get up there usually?" she inquired.

"Depends, I usually take around a minute" he announced proud.

"Mhm" she mumbled as if pondering this.

"….I'll race you" she spoke casually, causing him to blink.

He grinned at her proposal, thinking about it for a minute.

"I agree" he replied trying to make it best to his advantage.

"But what's say we make it more _interesting_"

"I'm listening."

"The winner…gets to sleep in the captain's quarters tonight" he finished.

"So when I win I can have your quarters for tonight…then where will you stay"

"With the crew" he innocently responded his mind thinking of the **other** possibilities.

"We have an accord captain"

"Great" he exclaimed with a smirk, slightly shocked that this was so easy.

"When do we…." He never got to finish for Elizabeth was already charging towards the mast completely forgetting that she was wearing a dress, she begun to climb.

Jack laughed as she struggled to get up on to the first ledge, before he finally set off towards the mast, a grin on his face.


	23. A Climb fit for A Pirate

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ Glad you liked the Jack and Elizabeth reaction for the last chapter. This chapter is about the competition between the two of them, but also takes us to the drunken girls for a bit. I almost filed a missing reviewers form. I had over one hundred hits on the last chapter but only three reviews. What happened mates? Anyways enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Three: A Climb fit for A Pirate

The competition had already begun, and within no time the crew had gathered below the mast. Mr. Gibbs was currently escorting Julia Steinberg to the Captain's quarters. Elizabeth and Jack's audience were completely oblivious to the first mate slipping into Jack's bedroom. Gibbs closed the door on the cheering crowd, drunk and ready to make love to the half-naked married woman lying on the bunk.

۞۞۞۞

Elizabeth had already reached the second ledge when she saw Jack begin climbing on the other half of the mast. His coat discarded directly beneath him, his hat covering his face from the sun. She watched him from a brief moment as he reached the first ledge and prepared to climb onto the second. Snapping her head upwards, the sun hit her full in the face. Temporary blinding her while Jack slipped past her onto the third ledge. Blinking the sun's rays out of her eyes she quickly reached out and grabbed onto the third ledge.

Pulling herself up and transferring her feet from the first ledge to the second. She sighed as she glanced back up, the top of the mast didn't seem to be any closer, and it hadn't seemed as though she had gained any height at all. With this thought in mind, along with the thought that the only free bed tonight would be on a hammock with the crew or a room filled with her "friends", she continued to climb. The cries of the crew, as they cheered her on, filling her ears.

"Come on Lizzie, or are ye trying ta sleep with the crew tonight, or is it ye prefer t' spend time with those wonderfully delightful friends of ye" Jack chorused from above, taking a moment to glance down towards her, enjoying the display of her currently visible chest.

Following his path of sight, she frowned before she glared at him. Picking up her speed she soon found her self staring into the wondrous orbs of the handsome pirate captain. Both freezing for a moment to stare into one another's eyes, neither one saying a word. The shrieks of everyone below them blurring, and the world fading off into the distance.

۞۞۞۞

Just below the pair, the only person not screaming, other than Cotton of course. Was Governor Swann, who was currently staring at the pair with annoyance. He watched silently as they stared at one another, the captain's words still ringing in his mind. The way he daughter looked at him stuck in his memory. What made the situation so much worse to him was the fact that her fiancée was currently only just below deck, unaware of everything, and that she still wore the wedding ring as she openly flirted with him.

What made the whole matter worse was the fact that there seemed to be some sort of attraction between the pair. An attraction that he did not find when she was with the respectable Commodore. No this was the kind of reaction that made him think back to his dearly departed wife.

"No this is nothing like that" he said aloud.

Trying his best to rid the very idea from the confides of his mind, this was an entirely different thing. This was wrong; this was not supposed to happen. Especially after he had finally persuaded the Commodore, who he knew cared for his daughter, to re-propose to her. This was her second chance, a chance that he was not going to let her waste away because of some pirate. Even more the likes of this one.

"Elizabeth get down here at once" Governor Swann shouted towards her, his voice breaking through the barrier that was created as she lost herself in Jack's eyes.

۞۞۞۞

Elizabeth blinked, her father's words knocking her back into the real world. The shrieking of the crew filling her ears once more, and the side of the mast visible from the corners of her eyes. Jack smiling at her for a brief moment, before he reached up and grabbed the next ledge. Pulling himself into the lead, while she was left there frozen for a brief moment as the butterflies that she had not realized had appeared, soon disappeared.

"Coming anytime soon?" Jack inquired innocently.

"Sorry to destroy your dream of winning, but I am afraid I will be coming" She said with a smirk climbing as fast as her legs and arms would allow her too.

Suddenly Jack stopped; they were three quarters of the way to the top. His eyes scanning the surrounding mast for something. The ledges had stopped and there was no way of climbing the rest of the way up.

Elizabeth soon realized that as she reached the final ledge. A look of confusion and worry instantly spread across her features, as she looked to him for explanations.

"Why did it stop?" she asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"We have to use the rope for the rest of the way, until we reach that small ledge a few feet up, then we climb into the nest"

"Rope??!?!?" she exclaimed. "How are we supposed to climb rope?!!?" she screamed at him.

He took a deep breath.

"Like this" he showed her, as he took hold of the rope and hoisted himself off of the ledge currently supporting his feet. She stared at his method in disbelief, there had to be another way other than climbing up a rope.

His voice answering her question.

"T'is the only way up, Love"

She groaned in response, and as she finally realized that he was right and the only way to get up was by the two ropes hanging either side of the black mast. Grasping the rope between her fingers she pulled herself up, with was harder for her considering that she was currently wearing a dress.

Pausing for a second, he looked towards her. Watching as she pulled herself from the ledge with great difficulty. Her chestnut brown hair falling behind her, as sweat beads rolled down her now sweating slightly red face. Her eyes filled with determination as she continued to struggle. The goal of the climb no longer about winning the quarters, but more as in proving to herself that she could do it.

He couldn't help but note her beauty. She was beautiful no matter what she was doing, whether it be drinking rum with him, or boarding the pearl in Tortuga. He let out a sigh subconsciously. A grin appearing on his face as an idea sprung to mind.

"Mhm, I'm beginning to think that one of those girls could climb faster than you. Perhaps you should call your father to climb up here and teach you how to climb a rope. I'm pretty sure from the way you're doing it, that anything he could teach you would be better than that" he called to her with a laugh. Watching as her eyes filled with fire, and a red flush of anger filled her cheeks. Her pace improving so dramatically that she passed him with in seconds.

He laughed, knowing that if he continued she was going to win, and that was decidedly not the plan. Holding the rope with one hand, he reached up and grabbed her ankle. Giving it a slight tug as she pulled her back down. Her grip on the rope disappearing, and her fingers giving in, until one by one they released the rope. Three fingers of her right hand holding onto the rope for dear life.

He instantly let go, this was not the plan. She was going to fall. He was certain of it, and a fall like that could do quite a bit of damage to her person.

Quickly he reached out to help her out, not quite realizing that it looked as if he wanted to finish the job and ensure his victory.

"I'm going to kill you, don't you dare touch me" she screamed at him as she watched his hand try and reach her.

"I'm trying to stop ye from falling!" he tried to explain.

"You were the one who made me fall in the first place! She countered not believing him.

He sighed swinging on the rope towards her to help her out, only for her to swing in the other direction. His hands reaching out so far that he soon begun to loose his own grip on his rope. His feet un-entwining themselves from the rope begun to fall straight down. Putting him, basically in the same position as her.

She screamed.

"Someone get her down from there!" Governor Swann desperately cried.

The crew laughed at him.

"Let the captain handle **'is **woman" a new recruit said with a smile. Not seeing the look of horror pass over the Governor's face at the words _his woman_.

"Lizzie now listen to me"

She screamed in response.

"Calm down"

"I'll bloody well calm down when I stop bloody well dangling from a bloody rope" she yelled.

"Great" he muttered sarcastically.

"Now take this" he said to her, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a thin piece of cloth.

"What for?"

"Just do it" he told her as he handed it to her.

"Now wrap it around your other hand" he begun to explain.

She did so.

"Now slide down the rope while holding it with the covered hand. That should help you reach the bottom without hurting ye hand" he finished.

Nodding in response she did so, reaching the deck with in seconds. Her feet meeting happily with the ground.

After making sure that she had reached safely, he swung himself so that both hands were firmly clasping the rope.

The he jumped.

Landing perfectly on the floor directly next to her.

The contest was over…and there was no winner.

Or so it seemed...


	24. Hoist the Colours

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note: _Wow six reviews in a matter of hours. I love you guys :) I will update quickly if you guys continue to do that mates I was so excited. Renee- I swear if you continue to give me such wonderful reviews such as that I will never leave my computer screen. Thankfully I had this chapter pre-written because unfortunately I burnt my right hand (I'm right handed) and its difficult to write and type. This chapter was courtesy of Chelsea (Lynn) who I don't know what I would have done without her. I'll try and type chapter 25 soon but it will take sometime finger typing. Oh well. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Four: Hoist the Colours

Elizabeth managed to catch a tiny glimpse of Jack landing next to her on his feet. The jolt of his landing caused her to lose the balance she had almost regained after the fall. She fell back onto her butt.

Elizabeth looked up and glared at him. He smirked cheekily and offered her a hand. It seemed that she had been falling so much lately, whether it was in love or to the ground. Pushing Jack's hand away, she stood up by herself.

Jack's smile disappeared as she opened her mouth and said something no one expected.

"I'll be claiming my quarters now," she spoke as though she had won.

She started to walk away. Jack quickly shut his open mouth.

"Hold on!"

He cut her off.

"Why would you be claiming my room? I don't recall your little feet ever making it up to that crow's nest," he grinned as he looked at her legs.

"Neither do I, but, if I remember correctly you cheated by yanking on my ankle, nearly sending me to my death. I'll be going now," she tried to step past him, but she ended up being blocked yet again.

"We never decided that one could not yank or pull upon their opponents ankles. Therefore, we both lose, and I didn't cheat."

Elizabeth glared harder than ever.

"So we both don't get the room! FINE!"

She started passed him but he managed to step in front of her again.

"Let me pass!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Actually according to the pirate code, if both parties lose a wager, they, must share the prize," he said with as he smirked again at her. If possible, her frowned seemed to deepen as she stared at him.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are familiar with the pirate code?"

"You are correct, but-," before she could protest her father stepped into the discussion.

"I will not have my daughter sleeping in the same room with a pirate," he stated furiously.

"Come Elizabeth, it's getting late you will sleep in my room."

Elizabeth, for the first time in her life, was filled with defiance.

"No." Her words were blunt and there was no arguing with her. As mad as she was at Jack, she was even angrier with her father for treating her like a child.

"Well then! That's all settled! I think I'll turn in," Jack stated grandly as he turned and swaggered to the doors of his room. Elizabeth gazed unhappily at her father for a few more seconds. Then she strode off after Jack before her father could protest again. After another second, he strode after her, but couldn't match her pace.

As he came closer to his quarters, Jack realized that something was off color. His bedroom door was slightly open and strange sounds drifted to his ears.

Speeding up, he pushed open the door, pistol drawn.

The sight that came to his eyes was almost to horrifying to describe.

A completely naked lady and a half-naked first mate were... umm… well what they were doing was completely inappropriate. Let's just say it involved a bottle.

Startled, Jack shouted, "That's my good rum bottle!"

Elizabeth walked up. "What's wr--"

Her words died as she stared into the room, shocked. "That's your good rum bottle!" she exclaimed.

Jack lowered his gun with a look of disgust on his face. The drunken pair still hadn't noticed the intruders.

"Now Elizabeth! I--," the Governor's words died just as Elizabeth's had. "Oh, oh my! That's Lord Steinburg's wife! God above! What on Earth are they doing?"

Jack closed the door quickly as the rest of the crew came to investigate.

Faint moans of "Hoist the colors! Hoist the colors!" still floated to their ears.

"Err… nothing to see 'ere mates. Back to work! Now!"

The crowd shuffled away, still curious.

"I think I'm not very tired after all! Maybe I'll turn in after an hour or so," Jack muttered.

"Me as well," Elizabeth agreed.

The pair walked off in opposite directions, their embarrassment at what they had walked in on still clear in their expressions.

Governor Swan was left frozen with a horrified expression at the closed door.

When more sexual sounds reached his ears, he turned and walked briskly toward his room, his argument with Elizabeth forgotten.

۞۞۞۞

Below deck…

James Norrington sat with his back propped against the wall. Knowing that directly above him were Jack's quarters, he was slightly queasy at the noises coming from above.

It had to be Elizabeth up there alone with the famous pirate. She was cheating on him again, except this time the manner in which she was cheating caused his heart even more pain.

He had wanted to share those moments with Elizabeth. Jack Sparrow had gotten farther with Elizabeth in two days, than he, her fiancée, had gotten in approximately ten years of their acquaintance.

There was also an attraction between them, he'd noticed. He had seen them stare into each other's eyes for long moments. The way they looked at each other was hard to describe. It was as though they were the only people around.

James couldn't deny any longer that Elizabeth's love wasn't true. Once she left him, twice she cheated on him. His heart could only take so much.

Jealousy had overtaken James Norrington's common sense. He didn't think that it could be another couple above him, even though there were ten other ladies on this ship besides his fiancée.

It seemed that James had finally had enough. He couldn't and wouldn't wait for Elizabeth any longer. No matter how it hurt to let her go, he had to. His reputation and his heart were on the line. Though the latter was impossible to save, his reputation still had a chance.


	25. Blurted Truth

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ Sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while, with school, homework, fan videos and Doctor Who. Everything has been really hectic lately. Anyways here I am writing away, in the middle of a basketball tournament at my school. Anyways (my most over used word) thanks for all the reviews and for being so patient! Enjoy!!!

Chapter Twenty Five: Blurted Truth

Elizabeth could still hear the repulsive noises still coming from Jack's cabin, her eyes still bleeding from the horrific image laid before her. However her concern at the present moment was not what was currently transpiring in the room, but what might transpire in that very room later that night. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did. It was more that she didn't trust herself. She knew by spending a night in the same room as him, she was violating James and his trust, but at the time she had completely forgotten about him. _Her fiancé_.

She was too busy thinking about Jack, and proving herself to her father, that she was no longer a child. That she could take care of herself and she didn't need him to treat her like a little girl who couldn't take care of herself.

She sighed, her body turning around so that her back was now facing the cool Caribbean water. Her eyes carelessly glancing around the ship's deck, a look of confusion imprinted on her face.

He couldn't believe it. No. He did believe it. He just refused to believe it. His daughter. His only daughter. Had agreed to spend a night with a unclean, rude, filthy pirate. She was engaged, what on earth could she have been thinking, did she not know that James cared for her greatly. It was that Sparrow's fault, he has placed these thoughts into her head, steering her away from propriety and further away from his grasp.

Governor Swann took a deep breath, and turned towards the side of the ship where two crew members stood. Both looking repulsive, drowning the vile devil's drink as if it were water. He suddenly felt the compelling urge to wash his hands, as if their filth had somehow contaminated him.

He cringed slightly as the bottle fell from the shorter of the two men's hands. The amber liquid spilling around his feet and seeping into the dark wooden deck.

"What ya do that for!" the slightly taller and thinner man exclaimed, slapping his friend over the head.

"Where'd it go?" the man cried looking around desperately, for any sight of his beloved drink.

After searching in his coat pocket, off the side of the ship, and in his shoe, the man turned to his friend, sadness pasted upon his face.

"T'is okay Tom, I'll get ye another" he promised upon seeing Tom's face.

Tom glanced up, only to catch a glimpse of the rum bottle in his friend's hands, an ample supply of the drink he loved so dearly.

"YE STOLE MY DRINK!!!" he shouted.

"NO I DIDN'T" the friend replied immediately jumping to the defense and bringing the rum bottle closer to his chest.

"YE ARE A SLACKJAWED LIAR"

"NO I AINT!"

"THEN WHERE DID YE GET THAT RUM FROM EH??"

"ITS MY OWN"

"LIAR"

"I AINT LYING"

"GIMME MY DRINK!!" he shouted before leaping towards the bottle, trying to pry it out the hands of his friend.

Governor Swann sighed and turned away, not wanting to see this pointless battle for the bottle.

He closed his eyes. Releasing a deep breath. He was in desperate need of a civil conversation. He turned and headed for the stairs, knowing exactly the person who would provide him with this.

The stairs were easier to walk down this time he found. Almost easier and seemingly shorter, perhaps because this time he wasn't going down there to find his daughter and the pirate captain. Instead, he was going to talk to a long time friend of his, and future son-in-law. In spite of his daughter's current sleeping arrangements, he was pretty sure that there was no way on god's green earth that James could find out. That would mean the moment they were off of his dreaded ship that they would be married and she would be safe and _happy_. And that was all that mattered.

James could hear footsteps approaching, their feet making their way down the dingy staircase. His palms went sweaty his eyes nervously looked around the room. Could that be Elizabeth? He couldn't be certain, all that he could be certain of, was that when he told her, she would not take it too well. Sure she was reasonable, but still would she see it from his point of view? He wasn't sure.

He turned his face, pressing it against the cool metal of the bar. He could hardly believe what he was about to do. How did it ever come to this? Calling off the marriage to the woman he loved with every fiber of his being.

_Sparrow_

The name that had caused him his position, his life and now the woman of his dreams.

He pressed his forehead harder against the bar.

It wasn't Sparrow's fault. There was no use denying it, it was his own fault. After all he had given her too many chances and every time she had proven to him that she did not feel the same way about him he just ignore it. Pretended not to notice the signs all around him.

He opened the eyes that he had not realized that he had closed, blinking for a few seconds as they tried to readjust to the new light that had entered the room.

The lamp in the hands of his visitor was blinding him making the figure blurry and unrecognizable.

"Elizabeth I want….I want to call off the wedding" he blurted out, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

His true feelings lay bare…

..for the wrong person.


	26. Good Company

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ I came up with the ending of this story last night and logged onto msn at midnight to tell Lynn. Lynn then proceeded to write the whole chapter and have it done by 1:30. We just have to write the middle chapters and then the story will be complete. Thanks for the reviews mates, keep them coming.

Chapter Twenty Six: Good Company

Elizabeth opened her eyes after a good long five minutes, she had always found a combination of a ship beneath her feet and the salty sea breeze always made things clearer. Glancing around the bustling ship she realized something was wrong. Or perhaps missing would be a better term. Most of the crew was on deck and fulfilling their duties, however they seemed to be missing their captain.

A look of puzzlement crept onto Elizabeth's face, her honey brown eyes scanning the deck once more to confirm something else that also worried her. Her father was also missing. Had he not been on deck not so long ago? How could he have disappeared so quickly? And where would he go anyway? He despised this ship more than anything… well except for Jack of course.

Pushing away from the railing she had been leaning on for the past fifteen minutes, no doubt there was some sort of imprint of the railing on her back. She walked directly to the stairs. One thing was for certain she noted, wherever Jack was, he was definitely not in his cabin. She cringed, as another repulsive sound left the room.

Jack on the other hand, unlike Elizabeth and her father, was not looking for anyone. He instead chose to sit on the top of the second set of stairs leading directly to the brig. For some reason the dark and damp staircase had always provided him the perfect place to sit and gather together his thoughts and plan a next course of action. Governor Swann and the quite large party of girls had hardly been on his ship for long, and already were they annoying him, invading his space and complicating his perfectly simple perfect life.

He could stand _Elizabeth_, sure. She had been on his ship many times before and he had never had any issues with her (minus, of course, the whole tying to the ship). But back then that hadn't alarmed him or even angered him. Instead it made him curious, more than before. He respected and treated her like he would any other fellow pirate. She had proved herself many times, and she was at home on his ship and therefore not corrupting anything. In fact he would even go so far as to say he quite enjoyed her company aboard the ship.

"_Jack you can't stay alone forever, a ship can only keep a man happy for so long" _

A voice echoed in his head as he thought back to a memory he had long forgotten.

The voice was right, he need something, not just the sea, possibly even…someone….

…..someone like…..

"Rum" he muttered to himself standing up and breaking his train of thought.

Picking up the lamp he had placed next to him subconsciously, he proceeded to walk down the stairs to where not only his favorite drink was located, but also where his favorite prisoner was located.

_"Elizabeth I want….I want to call off the wedding" _

Jack paused.

He turned and placed the lamp on a barrel next to him still not visible to the person inside said brig.

"I'm hearing things" he thought to himself grabbing a bottle of rum, popping the cork and taking a long hearty sip.

"I know its sudden but, I just don't think it is working out, it seems like every time we get close something or _someone_ intervenes and we are pulled away from one another" James continued his eye shut while mouth did all the talking.

Jack blinked and glanced at the rum.

"Did I hear right? Or is it just me rum getting back on me for not having some in a while?" Jack replied aloud.

James's eyes widened.

"Jack?" he whispered feeling rather sheepish.

"In the flesh"

"Sorry the message was intended for Elizabeth"

"So I can see" he said taking a messy sip of rum and sitting upon a crate.

Silence filled the room surrounding the two men as neither one looked at one another or knew quite what to say.

"Jack you seem to know Elizabeth better than myself" James begun not sure where he was going with this.

"Aye" Jack replied licking the rum from his lips and enjoying the bittersweet taste.

Norrington's eyes widened at this gesture.

"NO I DON'T MEAN LIKE THAT!" he shouted, anger building up, causing Jack to leap from his seat and hit the floor.

"Jack are you down there?" Elizabeth's soft voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Well mate, here's your chance" Jack told Norrington, not replying to Elizabeth. Her footsteps sounded anyways.

"I couldn't see you on deck so I figured…." She paused mid-sentence glancing from Jack to James.

"What's going on down here?" She demanded.

Jack stepped forward.

"Well I'll be seeing you later, love, you might want to sit down" he spoke calmly making eye contact with a confused Elizabeth. Without questioning she obliged and sat on the crate where Jack had sat not long ago.

Jack turned to James.

"Good luck mate" he whispered as he headed for the stairs. Tension filled the room, making the salty air seem even thicker.

"On second thought" Jack said aloud stopping and spinning on the balls of his heels.

"I think you might need this" He continued placing his rum bottle in Elizabeth's hands.

And with that, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow left, leaving behind an incredibly nervous James Norrington and an extremely confused Elizabeth Swan.


	27. Do your Worst

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ Back and ready for yet another chapter.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Do your worst

Governor Swann had found himself in a strange room, this was definitely not the room he found himself last time he ventured below deck. He paused, confused, hot, and agitated. This blasted ship was causing him more distress than anything. The room was unlike the other rooms in the ship, this room was empty, save for a small bed a desk and a small window. in one of the dusty corners of the room.

He made his way over to the window suddenly curious. The window was rather dusty but he could still make out the sea in every direction.

He sighed and sat on the bed. He was going to be out at sea for longed than he had hoped. He went to take his shoes off when a voice came from his right. Frightened he turned.

Nothing.

Then he heard the voice talking again.

Curious he pressed his ear against the wall. He could make out the door more clearer. He shifted his position and pressed his face against another part. A small hole in the wall met part of his cheek.

He pulled away and questioningly reached out to touch the hole.

As he nervously placed his finger in the hole, he found himself pulling. Dust briefly filling the air around him before a small square chunk of the wood fell out. Landing on the bed next to him causing him to jump.

However that wasn't his main concern at the moment as something far more distressing filled the room and one thing was for certain. It came from the hole.

Elizabeth glanced at the spot where Jack had stood not so long ago, confusion clouded her face as she glanced down at the half full rum bottle in her hands. Silence and tension filled the room making her nervous and worry even more. Something was wrong she could feel it inside her yet she had no idea what was the matter. Glancing up she found the silhouette of James staring back at her from behind the bars.

"James, can you explain to me what is going on here?" she asked her voice calm and collective but a hint of anger still there.

He didn't reply, he didn't know what to say, how to respond, or how to tell her. So instead he chose to remain silent.

"James." She repeated, her voice stern.

He took a deep breath; he knew as every second passed she was getting angrier. She deserved the truth not the silent treatment.

"Elizabeth" he begun as he had earlier

"I don't think this is working out between us" he continued, the statement causing her mouth to go dry and her reflex bringing the rum to her lips.

She torn the rum away from her lips and placed it on the ground next to her feet, she needed a clear head right now otherwise the words leaving James's lips would be even more unclear than now.

"Why?" she said her voice barely a whisper, unable to formulate a sentence all she could do was question.

He sighed long and hard.

"It just seems like every time we are finally together some_thing_ tears us further apart" he tried his best to explain.

She closed her eyes.

"Jack" she whispered.

"What?" James asked politely not hearing her.

She leaped to her feet, her leg colliding with the bottle causing it to hit the wooden floor and spill. She didn't even pay a glance towards the bottle.

"I SAID JACK! THIS IS ALL ABOUT HIM ISN'T IT!" she yelled at him.

"What?? No! I never said that Elizabeth, this has nothing to do with him" he said quietly even though he knew he was lying. Jack was the reason that they seemed to be pushed away further and further and she seemed to be escaping his grasp.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO" she screamed.

"Elizabeth, please calm down, I just think we should…take a break" he tried to reason.

"A BREAK?!?!? YOU'VE WAITED YEARS TO MARRY ME NOW HERE IS YOUR BLOODY CHANCE AND YOU'RE CHANGING YOUR MIND!" she cried her voice filled the whole room, all evidence of the tension that had plagued the room not so long ago had vanished.

James sighed once more his eyes darting to the ground beneath him. A lone tear escaping his greenish gray eyes. Taking a long deep full breath he forced himself to make eye contact with her.

"I've waited? What about you?" his voice barely a whisper but loud enough to reach her ears.

She froze. Tears escaping and rolling down her face in silent streams. Without waiting for another second she turned and tore up the stairs leading up to the deck. Her feet pounding against the wooden steps.

The once calm sea breeze that hit her suddenly felt suffocating and made her feel nauseous. She ran to the side of the ship and flung her head over the side and starting coughing furiously.

The rest of the deck was abandoned, the crew were fast asleep, the ladies below deck, and her father had disappeared.

Anger suddenly built up inside her. She caught a glimpse of the door to the Captain's quarters. He was in there. The man that continued to ruin her life.

With anger as her fuel she charged towards the door, flinging it open. Tears still rolling down her face, her eyes red and puffy, she screamed her heart's agony.

"DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW! EVERY TIME SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENS IN MY LIFE YOU COME ALONG AND CONFUSE ME AND RUIN EVERY GOOD THING THAT I HAVE IN MY LIFE! YOU KNOW WHAT IM DONE, IM BLOODY FED UP, IF YOU SEEM SO INTENT ON RUINING MY GOD FORSAKEN LIFE, THEN GO AHEAD! DO YOUR WORST!"

Jack remained quiet. Listening to her every word. Then in a fluid motion he was in front of her, his body pinning her against the wall. His mouth close to her ear, his voice serious and deep.

"My worst. You can't handle it"

Her eyes hardened as they stared firmly back into his dark orbs.

Then, just as he had, she spun them around and forced his back to collide with the wall. His hands moved to rest on her waist.

"Just try me" her tone matching his. Her mouth hovering above his face, lingering near the corner of his lips.

He didn't wait. His right hand moved from her waist and rested on her stomach. Then in a single instant he pushed her away from him. Her body going backwards only stopping with it met the only solid object behind her.

_The Bed_

Her hair spilling out around her.

His footsteps getting closer with each second, loud and clear she could hear him approaching the bed where she lay.

He paused in front of her, their eyes met as he stared down at her.


	28. I thought it was perfect

**A Pirate at Heart**

_Author's Note:_ Lynn wrote this, it's all her. Warning some content may be inappropriate.

Chapter Twenty Seven: I thought it was perfect

The situation was dangerous at best. The door was still wide open, Elizabeth's ex-fiancé was down below hoping he had gotten through to her, and, unknown to all, a certain governor was watching their every move.

Jack's gaze burnt through her, sending an excited hum through her body. Elizabeth felt all the passion flooding back, and she could tell Jack felt it too.

She was frozen. Her body felt the heat of the night and the fire in the air, but her mind was stuck. He looked at her for a moment more, before sending his lips crashing into hers like a breaking wave.

She returned his kiss, but with slight panic. What exactly had she just given him permission to do? The answer was clear from his actions.

He slipped his hands inside her thin dress and allowed them to roam around, lustfully taking in her body, but not yet going near her 'dangerous territories'.

Her heartbeat increased rapidly as he started kissing her neck, one hand on her thigh, and the other still on her stomach. Both were roaming in a general upwards direction.

Elizabeth's body language told him to keep going, but her brain was going berserk. The passions within were screaming for her to rip off their clothes and get it over with. She wanted him right then and there. That part of her didn't even want the passion to break for a second to close the door.

Her brain, ever the voice of reason, was flat out screaming at her to make it stop. It wanted her to kick him away and take a nice hot bath. Something in her mind was telling her that she was a sick and twisted person.

She had just yelled at someone she cheated on for ending a relationship, yet there she was, with another man, letting him have his way with her.

Jack moved his attention back to her lips snaking his tongue in her mouth. Both of his hands moved up and down her hips, torn on which wonder to take in first.

While his tongue massaged her with lustful passion, he moved his hands to unbutton the top of her dress all the way. Then slowly, his kissed moved from her mouth to her neck, then to her shoulder. She groaned pleasure after every kiss.

Her torso was completely uncovered now, and Jack's mouth was working his way to her chest. All her senses were on fire. She could see him, smell him, taste him, and she could most definitely feel his toned body on top of hers.

She felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She was almost nauseous as he dropped the first kiss on her breast. This didn't feel right; everything inside of her was telling her something different.

His hands moved lower and lower, while his mouth worked on her chest. They were so close. They were too close. His right hand was a centimeter away from 'there'.

Her brain gave one loud rebelling scream of torture and she pushed his hands away screaming, "STOP! STOP!". She was sweating; her breathing was labored as she pushed off a stunned Jack and started buttoning her top.

He just watched her from the bed as she tore out of the room and through the open door, slamming it shut on her way out. Elizabeth needed somewhere to go where she wouldn't be bothered. The deck was empty, being that everyone was asleep, but the vast amount of air surrounding her was making her feel insecure.

She looked up at the azure night sky. The stars twinkled back at her, but she couldn't really see them. The crows nest caught her eye. She moved towards the mast and started her ascent.

As she climbed she thought about what just happened. How despicable a person could she be? She hated to admit it but she was a tramp. She sneaked around behind her fiancé's back and with a _pirate_ nonetheless.

What happened to Elizabeth Swan? She was the governor's daughter, engaged to the commodore, a spoiled girl who got everything she wanted.

But isn't that what had just happened. She had wanted adventure, thrill, and excitement. She wanted Jack. And below deck, in the heat of the moment, it felt like she had him, but after the fight with James…

It didn't feel the same anymore. James breaking ties was a serious reality check. In her anger, Elizabeth said one sentence to Jack that she didn't really mean. _Do your worst._

Jack knew everything. He probably had it planned. He knew beforehand what James was going to say to her and used it to his advantage. He tried to use her when she was emotionally unstable, knowing she would be more likely to give in.

Her hands brought her farther up in the air. She hoisted herself into the crow's nest and sat down so she wouldn't be seen. Then everything that had happened since she was on the ship hit her hard.

The force it put on her emotions was incredible. She brought her knees to her chest. She buried her head in her dress as she started to sob.


	29. Coinciding with the Weather

**A Pirate at Heart**

**Chapter 29: Coinciding with the Weather**

**Author's Note: **Joint effort chappies! Gotta love 'em. Well mates, Gabz wrote what was needed in the chapter, Lynn expanded Gabz's writing and together they produced chapter twenty-nine. Hope you Enjoy!

Thunder filled the air and the sky showed Elizabeth's emotions. The tears had stopped, to be replaced with soft shudders, occasional sobs, and repeated choking whimpers. The weather seemed to be on her side tonight. The flashing lightning and rolling thunder blocked her noisy cries, and the gloomy dark prevented anyone from coming out on deck.

Still she sat in the nest, wallowing in her emotions, dying inside. The rain had yet to fall, as if the clouds were waiting for the right moment to let lose their sadness. As the wind added their howl to the night and the ship swayed, Elizabeth still sat with her head buried in her knees.

She couldn't understand why she had reacted the way she had. She had already decided that it wasn't fear of losing herself to him, for she had nearly done that with no qualms before. It wasn't what her father would think of her actions. It was something deeper. Something she only realized when she thought back to the moment James broke up with her earlier that day.

The pain Elizabeth felt when he, a man she didn't even love, but cared deeply for, gave up on her. The heart-wrenching, stomach churning feeling she got when he had broken up with her, that reminded her of other painful times. When her mother died, when Will left her, and all the times when her own father refused to look at her. Truthfully, the last part had changed considerably when Elizabeth turned of marrying age. But this was only so that he could marry her off to someone important and keep the governor connected with high important people who had close relations to the King.

All of these things, she came to realize, were her fault. Every moment Elizabeth felt abandoned, were because of her problems. Her mother wouldn't have died of illness if Elizabeth, as a young girl in London, hadn't requested her mother to find her favorite toy which she left outside in the dead of winter. Marie Swan wouldn't have caught pneumonia and died.

Will wouldn't have left her if she had just tried to settle down and start a life with him. He deemed her as more important to him than his own father, yet she ruined it by being difficult and requesting to move back to England.

Her father wouldn't hate her if her mother hadn't died. And all these painful memories led to the moment in Jack's cabin, when all Elizabeth's fears began to accumulate in the front of her mind.

She was afraid to be abandoned, especially by Jack. Jack was everything she wanted to be, everything she could want in a man. He was strong, intelligent, slightly crazy, not held back by normal human limitations. He could go anywhere, do as he pleased. And so his greatest traits became her greatest fears.

He was too strong for one man to be, too intelligent for a man of his mid-thirties, too supernatural to be real...too free to want to waste more than a night or two on Elizabeth Swan.

The tears that had earlier subsided finally resumed their flow down her cheeks. Jack would never stick with one girl. He would get bored of her eventually, and she feared being, once again, abandoned by someone she cared for. No one, after all her years, had stuck with her through thick and thin. Because she wasn't worth it.

She would never be good enough. Not for James, Jack, Will, her father... no one gave a damn about what she did. She was worthless, a meaningless little spec that could be wiped aside when someone was mad, bored, or tired of her.

She slammed her eyes shut, squeezing them tight, forcing the memories away, and the tears to fall. Her heart ached while her head thumped a pulsing beat, each beat seemed to count the seconds of pain she had experienced. Her eyes opened suddenly, her body shot up.

Her eyes darted below scanning the deck frantically. Until, there it was. Impaled into the dark wood of the ship, abandoned as if it were left for her and her single purpose. Leaping up onto her feet, she moved skillfully down the stairs as if she were floating down. The wind blew more harshly, and the seas grew more rough rocking the ship. She had a purpose now; one last task. Her foot touched down on worn wood of the boat, but she barely paused before she was moving once again. Reaching the sword her hands ran across its cool metal surface she thought back to how cold her heart had been the day Will had told her that they had grown apart, that he no longer cared for her.

All her emotions were jumbled in her mind. Elizabeth then grasped the dagger with both hands and pointed the blade towards her heart. She remembered her worthlessness and knew that this was it. She was removing herself as a burden to the world. As the dagger plunged through her breast, she threw her head up to the sky and let out a cry, a desperate hollow sound that shook the empty deck, disturbing the atmosphere, and sending buckets of rain down upon the sea.


	30. Crushing Waves

**A Pirate at Heart**

**Chapter 30: Crushing Waves**

**Author's Note: **Well this is the final chapter to what has been a fun and interesting story to write. There may or may not be an epilogue, I'm considering it though. I do hope that you enjoy the ending and continue to read some of my other stories. Thanks again to my beta Lynn, who has helped me with my writer's block and with my editing. Enjoy!

The blood seeped from her chest quickly, soaking through her already damp white dress and staining it a deep crimson color. The offending dagger still pressed deeply into her skin holding without any help from her hands. Tears of pain struck her and forced their way down her dripping face, as long dark blonde strands of hair plastered themselves against her face. A desperate sob escaped her lips, her body begging for the pain to cease. Her feet swayed with both the rocking of the ship and the slickness of the deck, making it hard for her to maintain her balance.

Her back suddenly collided with the long thick wood base of the crows nest. Small nails dug their way into her back but it was nothing compared to the real pain she felt in her chest. As a violent wind hit the ship she felt herself being flung harder against the wood, her long fingernails gripping into the wood behind her tightly. Quickly she began to grope at her chest until she found the dagger. With now bloody hands she pulled it out violently, screaming as she did so, and threw it across the deck.

The bed felt soft and oddly comforting beneath him, he knew he wasn't the one who was in need of comforting; he was the perpetrator. He was in the wrong. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that perhaps he was led on, after all she had kissed him back with so much passion below the deck that it had left him breathless and longing for more. Now here he was, alone on his bed, feeling guilty and used. He shook these thoughts out of his head after a moment or two, and instead reached over to his bedside table. The small wooden groove in the center provided him enough space to slip in his hand and pull out a drawer. Inside the drawer was one item, something he kept in there for emergencies only, a bottle of Spanish rum. He popped open the cork, and placed the opening of the bottle to his bottom lip, titling the bottle gently and allowing a few drops to enter his mouth. The rum felt satisfying and he felt the loneliness slowly fading away. He moved his hand and replaced it at the bottom of the bottle, and went to take another sip, when suddenly; a stentorian cry filled his ears. The bottle fell from his hand and shattered beneath him soaking his pant legs and boots in the alcoholic beverage. He leapt to his feet, cursing, instantly forgetting about his coat and hat, and dashed out of the room and into the storm of the night.

A bright light reached her eyes and she slammed them closed on reflex, her whole body felt numb now, as if it had adjusted to the pain as she had hoped. She opened her large brown eyes once more as a few tears squeezed out, her eyes darting to where the light, no longer there, had come from. There she could make out the faint outline of a person heading towards her, battling with the rain as they tried to reach her.

"Elizabeth" his voice called.

She froze, the top half of her dress drenched in blood, the salt from her tears and the seawater that had washed on the deck. The darkness hid the blood and disguised it as the dampness of the rain. She dug her nails further into the wood and pulled her self up taller as she felt her knees weakening.

He reached her finally, his eyes worried and his face soaked with rain.

"Eli--" Jack's words died upon seeing her pain-stricken expression. He opened his mouth to say something more but closed it instead, pausing for moment he stared back at her.

She felt sick and weak, her body fighting with her to surrender to the pain, to accept it, but her mind was still clinging to life. She was not ready, she wouldn't go yet. A desire burnt in the bottom of her stomach, a desire that was now filling her, a desire to be wanted, to felt like she was needed.

Strength finally found her and she pushed herself off of the base of the crow's nest, her body forcefully colliding with his and her lips slammed into his urgently. She ran her wet hands along his sides as if coaxing him to come closer as she possessed no energy at the moment to do so herself. His hands complied, and wrapped themselves around her, his fingers pressing into the mid of her lower back. Just has she had done below deck, she summoned more energy, and spun them around. His back hitting the wood as hers had moments prior. Her body pressing harder into his staining his shirt with her blood.

The rain continued to fall, the droplets were now falling harder hitting his chest and disguising the wetness of the blood on her dress. He pulled back suddenly, gasping for breath, his eyes searching out hers for an explanation, or some voice of reason.

Jack opened his mouth to try and speak, but before he had the chance she placed her hands either side of his head, balancing herself as more blood was lost from her body. With ragged breathing, she forced her swollen lips against his once more, this time more forcefully, wanting more and more to taste what its like to be wanted.

All voice of reason left his head as their lips collided once more, he wanted this just as much as she did. He pressed his lips harder as her kiss became more frantic. His hands reaching into her hair as her fingers ran along his chest. He let out a moan as she ran her teeth along his bottom lip grazing the flesh roughly. He gently bit the corner of her lip back in response as his body took over. Harshly he spun her around forcing her against the wood as they broke apart for mere seconds, before he resume the kiss quickly, their hot breath mixing once again.

Small hale stones began to fall hitting them slightly. Elizabeth had long since turned numb and could feel nothing, not even the warmth of Jack's body. The ship gave an abrupt lurch sending the pair flying backwards. Jack's back met the railing of the ship and his head fell backwards, only for Elizabeth's soaked body to clash into his. Her hands grabbing the back of his neck and placing her lips once again back on his and resuming what had been interrupted. Their hands began to travel everywhere, as nothing seemed to matter any more.

A tear suddenly fell from Elizabeth's eyes as another wave of pain hit her but did not register because of the numbness. The tear hit their lips and Jack quickly drew back at the salty taste. Elizabeth's eyes were bloodshot and her breathing was ragged and struggling. Desperately she tried to find his face again, only for his hands to grab her wrists and turn them around. His body pulled away from her and his mind focused once more.

This was wrong. She didn't want this. She had told him that. She had not had any alcohol from what he could taste, nothing to impair her better judgment. But still this was wrong. He started to close his eyes as she begun to struggle with him, trying to press away from the rail and closer to him.

It was then, in the glint of the night, the moonlight hit her with a blinding force. A sickening crimson color covered her chest a large hole which was oozing blood was clearly visible. His eyes widening and a look of panic and disgust filled his face.

"Its too late," she told him gently following his gaze.

"You tricked me," he said, shocked for the first time in a while.

Using the last of her strength she pulled her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Pirate," she whispered the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Then, her legs finally gave way and she collapsed, falling forward and landing on her knees, her hands outstretching to break her fall. Her head flying forwards causing her hair to violently move in front of her face. Suddenly she felt as if all the oxygen in her lungs was being forced out, she begun choking each cough producing a large amount of blood onto the wooden deck beneath her.

Jack quickly fell to his knees uncertain of what to do he rubbed her back softly hoping that the coughing would stop, but he knew better. Her body gave an unexpected launch and she was flung to the ground, her hands giving way. Quickly he reached out and placed her head on his shoulder, pulling her body closer to his in a tight embrace.

Her heart beat begun to rapidly increase, until finally, it clenched for the last time ceasing to pump blood. Her diaphragm contacted once last time, and her soft hazel brown eyes finally closed.

Jack stayed with her corpse for a few minutes before he walked over to the bloody dagger lying beside the mast. He picked it up and touched the blood that hadn't already been washed away. He stared at the scarlet liquid that had come from his almost lover.

Anger overtook the pirate as he hurled the dagger out towards the stormy sea, hoping to never see the thing that killed Elizabeth ever again. His heart clenched as the knife disappeared from view, but his pain didn't. Jack realized that he was the real dagger that stabbed Elizabeth's heart. She remained a pirate till the end, and so she deserved a pirate's death. He picked up the dead woman and walked to the edge. He kissed her cold lips one last time before dropping her into the ocean, to be taken to the depths by the crushing waves.


End file.
